Touches of Magic : A Witch's Love
by keyv88
Summary: Ryeowook adalah remaja biasa yang memiliki kekuatan sihir dari lahir dan baru saja menyadarinya di umurnya yang ke 14. Sedangkan Kyuhyun adalah manusia biasa, mereka bilang seorang penyihir tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu dan tidak boleh mencintai manusia. Tapi bagaimana bila takdir memutuskan untuk mempertemukan mereka, Seberapa kuatkah cinta mereka? KYUWOOK/BL/YAOI fullcast inside
1. Prologue

Touches of Magic : A Witch's Love

Author : keyv88

Cast : Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Heechul, Hangeng, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Donghae, Suju Members, Jessica(SNSD), more to come~

Pairings: KyuWook (main), SiWook, Hyukhae, WonSica

Summary: Ryeowook adalah remaja biasa yang memiliki kekuatan sihir dari lahir dan baru saja menyadarinya di umurnya yang ke 14. Sedangkan Kyuhyun adalah manusia biasa, mereka bilang seorang penyihir tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu dan tidak boleh mencintai manusia. Tapi bagaimana bila takdir memutuskan untuk mempertemukan mereka, Seberapa kuatkah cinta mereka? Dapatkah seorang penyihir berakhir bahagia dengan manusia biasa?

Warnings: BL(BOYS LOVE), typo, GJ

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik mereka masing2 XD

-88-

Hujan lebat turun malam itu, dimana jalanan sudah sangat sepi di kota Incheon, Korea. Orang-orang yang tinggal di kota itu kebanyakan sudah tertidur, beberapa terjaga, melakukan aktivitas masing-masing di dalam rumah. Tapi tidak dengan seorang wanita yang membawa keranjang bayi, berjalan menerobos hujan dengan langkah cepat di trotoar. Wanita itu berhenti di depan suatu rumah sederhana dengan pagar yang tidak terlalu tinggi, terlihat halaman depan rumahnya yang rapih, dengan taman yang asri. Wanita itu terdiam sebentar di depan rumah bertingkat dua itu. Ia tersenyum sesaat dan membuka penutup keranjang bayi, menampakkan seorang bayi mungil yang sangat lucu, bisa diperkirakan umurnya belum mencapai 1 tahun, rambut pendeknya terlihat sangat halus dan pipinya gendut. Sedang tertidur pulas, tidak mempedulikan dunia di sekitarnya. Senyum di mulut wanita itu bukanlah senyum bahagia, melainkan senyum kesedihan dan penyesalan. Wanita itu perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada bayi yang ada di dalam keranjang itu dan mengecup pipi chubby bayi itu. Jemari lentiknya mengelus pipi itu perlahan

"Ryeowookie, maaf umma tidak bisa merawatmu dan membesarkanmu, tapi umma janji umma akan selalu mengawasimu dari jauh sayangku." Tetes demi tetes air mata membasahi mata caramel hangatnya sampai pada pipinya. Wanita itu meletakkan keranjang bayi tepat di depan pagar rumah sederhana namun terlihat sangat nyaman itu. Ia berjalan menjauh dari rumah itu sebelum akhirnya mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah iya! Bagaimana bisa lupa!" Perlahan tangan wanita itu terangkat dan mulutnya berkomat kamit, mengucapkan mantra. Cahaya putih terpancar dari tangannya yang mungil sebelum akhirnya sampai pada keranjang bayi itu. Ternyata mantra itu ditujukan pada bayinya. Dan mantra itu juga menyebabkan keranjang bayi beserta isinya itu tetap kering di tengah guyuran hujan malam itu. Wanita itu tersenyum lega dan akhirnya benar-benar berjalan menjauh dari rumah dan keranjang bayi itu.

Tidak lama setelah wanita itu meninggalkan anaknya di depan rumah itu, bayi yang merasa kehilangan sosok ibunya bangun dan menangis dengan lantangnya. Mengagetkan orang yang sedang berada di dalam rumah itu.

Gadis kecil berumur 3 tahun yang sedang menonton TV itu mendengarnya, kaget dan segera menghampiri ummanya di ruang makan, berbincang-bincang dengan appanya.

"Umma! Ada orang yang menangis di depan rumah!" Raut takut terlihat di wajah cantik gadis kecil itu

"Ah yang benar Sica? Mungkin itu anak tetangga kita.." Heechul, umma dari gadis yang bernama Jessica itu berkata, tidak percaya.

"Benar umma! Aku mendengarnya sendiri, dan aku yakin suaranya dari depan rumah!" Jessica menjelaskan dengan muka serius, membuat umma dan appanya sedikit menahan tawa.

"Biar aku periksa chagi, kalian tunggu di sini saja." Kepala keluarga rumah itu, Hangeng berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Meskipun ia tidak percaya ada orang yang menangis malam-malam di tengah hujan menangis di depan rumah mereka. Ia hanya berniat untuk menenangkan Jessica, yang memang anaknya sedikit paranoid. Setelah ia membuka pintu, betapa terkejutnya dia bahwa memang benar ada yang menangis di depan rumah mereka, bayi yang berada di keranjang yang dilihatnya itu rupanya sedang menangis. Dia masuk kembali ke dalam rumah dan mengambil kunci pagar serta payung dan berjalan kembali keluar untuk mengambil keranjang bayi itu masuk, khawatir bayi itu sakit di tengah hujan lebat, dan rasa kagetnya bertambah setelah menyadari keranjang maupun bayi yang di dalamnya kering, tidak ada setetespun air hujan yang membasahi. Tidak mau berpikir panjang ia membawa keranjang itu masuk.

"Chagi! Sica! Lihat, ternyata memang benar, ada bayi yang menangis di depan rumah kita!" Hangeng sedikit berteriak dan berjalan kembali ke ruang makan, meletakkan keranjang itu di meja makan.

"Apa?! Jadi ada orang yang tega membuang anaknya di depan rumah kita?" Heechul kaget dan tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa orang tua membuang anaknya sendiri.

"Sepertinya begitu Chullie.. Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Haruskah kita menitipkan anak ini di panti asuhan?"

"Ak-" Heechul hendak menyetujui perkataan suaminya namun disela oleh anaknya.

"Aigoo! lucunya bayi mungil ini... Tidak bisakah bayi lucu ini menjadi dongsaengku saja appa, umma?" Jessica menatap orang tuanya penuh harap. Mereka berdua terdiam, Heechul berpikir 'Aih.. Memiliki satu anak saja sudah repot.. Bagaimana kalau dua.. Tapi kasihan juga bayi ini jika harus ditinggalkan di panti asuhan..' Benar, Heechul dan Hangeng memang tidak memiliki rencana untuk memiliki anak lagi, sehingga mereka selalu memakai alat kontrasepsi saat berhubungan. Dan dihadapkan dengan keadaan seperti ini membuat mereka bingung, mereka benar-benar tidak mau membuat anaknya kecewa, tapi memiliki anak lagi akan sangat merepotkan bagi mereka.

"Bagaimana umma, appa?" Jessica merapatkan kedua tanganya di depan dada dan memasang wajah memelas.

"Sica, sayang.. Kamu kan tahu sendiri appa dan ummamu ini sangat sibuk, dan pasti akan sulit untuk mengurus bayi.." Hangeng angkat bicara

"Tapi appa! Kasihan sekali bila bayi selucu dia dititipkan si panti asuhan.. Pasti dia akan sangat sedih sekali.. Sica janji Sica akan membantu mengurus baby!" Jessica mulai mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aishh.. Umma juga berpikir begitu.. Chagi.. Tidak bisakah kita mengadopsi anak ini? Lagian Jessica pasti juga kesepian bermain sendirian." Heechul ikut beraksi dan menggaet lengan kanan Hangeng dengan manja. Hangeng menghembuskan napas berat dan akhirnya menyerah pada anak dan istrinya

"Baiklah.. Kita bisa mengadopsi dia.."

"Waaah! Akhirnya aku memiliki anak lagi.. Aku janji aku akan mengurusnya dengan baik chagi.. Aku akan keluar dari pekerjaanku besok.." Heechul terkikik dan mengangkat bayi mungil dari keranjangnya dan menemukan kertas bertuliskan sebuah nama di dalamnya.

"Ryeowook? Mungkinkan ini nama dari bayi ini?" Heechul bertanya pada suaminya

"Sepertinya begitu chagi.. Mulai hari ini namanya Tan Ryeowook!" Hangeng berkata dan mulai menunjukkan rasa senangnya memiliki seorang anak lagi. Sebenarnya dia juga sangat menginginkan seorang anak lagi, anak laki-laki, tapi ia khawatir tidak bisa membesarkanya dengan baik dengan dirinya dan Heechul yang bekerja, namun mendengar istrinya rela keluar dari pekerjaanya, Hangeng sudah tidak khawatir lagi.

"Umma dongsaengku namja atau yeoja?" Jessica bertanya pada ummanya yang sedang menggendong baby Ryeowook.

"Oh iya bagaimana aku bisa lupa! Biar aku lihat!" Hangeng yang tidak ikut ditanya menjawab dan perlahan melepaskan kain yang menutupi bayi di tangan Heechul.

Dan betapa senangnya dia menemukan bahwa anaknya ternyata berjenis kelamin pria.

"Ohh! Dongsaengmu namja Sica! Jaga dia dengan baik ne?"

"Waaah benarkah!? Aku janji aku akan menjaganya dengan baik dan mengajaknya bermain appa!" Jessica memandangi bayi mungil yang sekarang memandanginya dan mengecup pipinya perlahan, dan bayi itu terkikik geli. Heechul dan Hangeng tertawa lepas. Merasakan bahwa keluarga mereka benar-benar lengkap sekarang.

-88-

Di tempat lain, wanita yang tadi meninggalkan anaknya di rumah keluarga Tan itu memasuki ruang tamu yang berisi 5 orang lainya yang baru saja menghentikan pembicaraan mereka.

"Chagi!" Ujar seorang pria bertampang imut yang kemudian berdiri dari sofa

"Bagaimana Victoria? Apakah kau sudah menitipkan bayimu itu pada orang lain?" Seorang pria berambut merah berkata tanpa menyambut Victoria yang baru saja memasuki rumah. Pria imut tadi menatap tajam padanya dan mengejar Victoria yang berjalan menjauh.

"Sudah." Victoria berkata singkat dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya di kamar ia merebahkan diri di ranjang dan menangis. 'Kenapa harus anakku?! Kenapa aku harus memiliki kekuatan ini? Dari dulu aku selalu menginginkan jadi manusia biasa dan memiliki keluarga yang bahagia!' Pikirnya.

Tidak lama kemudian ada seorang pria yang memasuki kamar

.

"Chagi.. Kau tudak boleh bersedih.. Kau tau ini adalah jalannya.. Kita harus memenuhi ramalan itu agar ras penyihir masih bisa bertahan dan bisa diterima hidup berdampingan dengan manusia. Suatu hari nanti kita juga akan bisa bersama denganya.." Suami Victoria, Nichkhun mencoba menenangkanya dan membawa Victoria yang menangis tak terkendali itu dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tau itu... Tapi! Tidak bisakah kita bahagia dan memiliki anak seperti keluarga lainya?" Victoria mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang wajah suaminya yang juga sedang bersedih.

"Kita masih bisa mengawasi anak kita dari jauh.. Dan kita masih bisa menjaganya meskipun dari kejauhan.." Nichkhun perlahan mengelus kepala Victoria dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

Takdir memang kadang tidak adil, di dunia ini, definisi dari kata adil sangat jarang ditemukan. Disaat manusia berharap memiliki kekuatan sihir untuk mempermudah hidupnya dan mendapat kebahagiaan, keluarga penyihir ini justru menginginkan hidup normal layaknya manusia biasa. Tapi apa boleh buat, bahkan penyihirpun tidak bisa melawan jika takdir berkata lain.

ToBeContinued

Fiuhhh akhirnya... prolognya udauh up ^^ moga ada yang tertarik XD, hao? Lanjutkah ini? Apa ceritanya GJ n gak menarik x_x review yaaaa! . buat support n semangat autor ~~~ hehehe kalo bingung tanya aja via review kalo bs autor jawab :P


	2. Chapter 1

Touches of Magic : A Witch's Love

Author : keyv88

Cast : Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Heechul, Hangeng, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Donghae, Suju Members, Jessica(SNSD), more to come~

Pairings: KyuWook (main), SiWook, Hyukhae, WonSica

Summary: Ryeowook adalah remaja biasa yang memiliki kekuatan sihir dari lahir dan baru saja menyadarinya di umurnya yang ke 14. Sedangkan Kyuhyun adalah manusia biasa, mereka bilang seorang penyihir tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu dan tidak boleh mencintai manusia. Tapi bagaimana bila takdir memutuskan untuk mempertemukan mereka, Seberapa kuatkah cinta mereka? Dapatkah seorang penyihir berakhir bahagia dengan manusia biasa?

Warnings: BL(BOYS LOVE), typo, GJ

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik mereka masing2 XD

-88-

Suasana di kelas 2-B SMP ELF pagi itu sangat ramai, penyebab ramainya kelas itu adalah karena adanya gosip tentang adanya anak baru yang akan bergabung dengan mereka di kelas itu, semua anak di kelas itu ribut sendiri, penasaran dengan bagaimana rupa si anak baru. Tak terkecuali tiga sahabat yang sedang duduk di baris ke-4 pojok kanan kelas itu.

"Aku dengar akan ada anak baru ya.. Dan dia akan masuk kelas kita! Aku sangat penasaran" Ujar seorang laki-laki yang berwajah seperti ikan itu.

"Iya Hae-ah.. Akupun juga penasaran.." Siwon meresponi ucapan Donghae

"Mengapa kalian semua ribut masalah anak baru itu sih? Paling juga sama kayak teman-teman kita yang lain." Kyuhyun yang duduknya di bangku belakang Siwon dan Donghae ikut nimbrung, memandang dengan wajah sedikit terganggu, dia merasa risih mendengar anak-anak kelasnya yang sudah ramai dan heboh dari saat ia masuk kelas tadi.

"Hei... Bagaimana bisa kau secuek ini sih! Siapa tau nanti anak baru itu anak yang imut, akan bertambah satu lagi pemandangan indah kelas ini.. Haah.." Donghae mendengus sambil menyenderkan diri di kursinya

"Kau ini tetap saja ikan! Gak kaget lagi kalau nilaimu jelek karena kerjaanmu di kelas hanya memandangi anak-anak yang cantik dan lucu!" Kyuhyun mengejek Donghae yang merasa tersinggung karena ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Hei! Itu bukan karena kebiasaanku itu tau! Memang tidak semua orang sepandai kau Kyu!"

"Hae Kyu.. Suda-" belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya, Siwon sudah dipotong oleh suara bel nyaring yang menandakan jam pelajaran dimulai. Suasana kelas yang semula riuh menjadi tenang saat seorang guru laki-laki paruh baya memasuki ruangan.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak.." Guru itu menyapa muridnya dan berdiri di tengah.

"Pagi Kwon-seongsaenim.." Murid-muridnya menjawab serempak. Setelah itu mereka menjalankan kebiasaan sekolah itu sebelum kelas dimulai, berdoa. Setelah berdoa Kwon-seongsaenim angkat bicara

"Semuanya.. Pagi ini akan ada murid baru yang akan masuk kelas kalian.. Bertemanlah dan bantu dia ne?" Kata Kwon-seongsaenim sambil berjalan menuju arah pintu.

Setelah dibukakan pintu oleh Kwon-seongsaenim, murid baru itu masuk dengan pandangan ke arah lantai mengikuti guru itu masuk ke tengah-tengah kelas.

"Nah.. Perkenalkan dirimu Ryeowook-ah.."

"Mm.. Iya.. Nama saya Kim Ryeowook, senang bertemu dengan kalian.." Kata Ryeowook, akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Waah.. Ternyata dia sangat imut.. Aku akan sangat betah berada di kelas iniii.." Donghae berbisik pada teman sebangkunya, Siwon.

"Kau benar.. Dia sangat imut" Siwon berbisik balik pada Donghae dengan wajah 'dreamy'. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya berdecih, meskipun ia juga berpikir anak baru itu imut juga.

"Baik Ryeowook-ah.. Kau bisa duduk di bangku belakang sebelah Kyuhyun." Kwon-seongsaenim menginstruksi Ryeowook. Ryeowook berjalan ke belakang kelas dan mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Kyuhyun yang menatap lurus ke depan tanpa memedulikanya.

Ryeowook merasa sangat sedih dan tidak nyaman.. Ia tau ia adalah anak aneh dan sudah biasa diperlakukan demikian. Tapi didiamkan oleh seseorang di hari pertama sekolah barunya membuatnya sedih. Ryeowook memang sudah biasa dijauhi dan didiamkan, sebabnya adalah dia dianggap sebagai pembawa kesialan, karena siapapun itu, jika telah mengganggu atau dengan sengaja membuat Ryeowook kesal akan terkena musibah, anak yang baru saja berurusan dengan Ryeowook di sekolahnya sebelumnya masih berada di rumah sakit, sebabnya ia jatuh dari motornya, terserempet mobil saat perjalanan pulang sesaat setelah mengganggu Ryeowook. Seberapapun Ryeowook mencoba untuk bersabar dan tidak marah, tetap saja ia menemukan orang lain terluka karena dia. Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya dia harus pindah sekolah karena alasan yang sama. Dia menghembuskan napas perlahan. Kelihatanya ia harus menghabiskan waktunya sendirian lagi tahun ini, tanpa teman untuk menemaninya.

Harinya berlangsung dengan cepat, tidak terasa bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Sepulang sekolah ia harus mengurus surat kepindahanya dan mendapat panduan khusus dari wali kelasnya. Perlahan ia berjalan keluar dari kelasnya dan menuju ruang guru. Sesampainya di ruang guru ia mengetuk pintu perlahan dan membukanya. Kepalanya celingukan di depan pintu.

"Cari siapa?"

"Oh, seongsaenim.. Saya mencari Yunra-seongsaenim.." Kata Ryeowook.

"Oh masuk saja, itu orangnya" Kata guru itu sambil menunjuk seorang wantia yang pastinya adalah wali kelas Ryeowook. Ryeowook berjalan ke guru itu dan menyapanya

"Anneyong Yunra-seongsaenim.. Saya Ryeowook, murid baru, ingin mengumpulkan surat kepindahan saya." Ujarnya sambil menyerahkan beberapa surat yang telah ditata rapih di dalam map bening warna merah.

"Oh.. Baik baik.. Silahkan duduk." Yunra-seongsaenim mempersilahkan duduk, Ryeowook duduk di depan wali kelasnya dan mulai mengurus kepindahanya, sekaligus memilih club vokal sebagai extracurricularnya tahun ini. Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, tidak terasa, Jam di ruang guru menunjukkan pukul 3 sore, setelah berpamitan dengan Yunra-seongsaenim Ryeowook berjalan keluar dari ruang guru, dan berjalan keluar sekolah.

Tapi, saat Ryeowook melewati lapangan, tiba-tiba sebuah bola dengan kecepatan tinggi bergerak mendekatinya, sepertinya ada yang tidak sengaja menendang bola keluar lapangan. Spontan Ryeowook berteriak dan menyilangkan lenganya di depan wajahnya untuk melindungi diri. Tanpa ia sadari, reflexnya itu juga memicu kekuatan sihirnya, angin tiba-tiba berhembus kencang menyebabkan bola yang tadi mengarah ke arahnya bergerak ke arah lain, daun-daunan di lapangan itu beterbangan, termasuk daun yang baru saja dikumpulkan oleh tukang bersih-bersih sekolah tadinya,pohon-pohon yang tadinya diam bergerak tak karuan kekanan dan kekiri. Keempat orang yang sedang berada di lapangan menjadi kalut, sampai akhirnya saat Ryeowook menenangkan dirinya angin yang berhembus tidak karuan itu berhenti. Beberapa meter di depan Ryeowook berdiri Kyuhyun, memakai seragam olah raga sekolah mereka, dengan wajah kaget, menatap ke arah Ryeowook dengan tatapan shock. Terlihat dia baru saja bermain sepak bola hanya dengan dua temanya, Siwon dan Donghae yang juga tak kalah kagetnya dengan Kyuhyun. Tidak ada yang berbicara, sampai terdengar langkah kaki mendekat ke arah mereka

"Apa-apaan ini? Siwon,Donghae ,Kyuhyun, dan kau? Apa yang kalian lakukan sampai daun-daunnya kacau begini?!" Tegur guru mereka, sedikit berteriak, tidak tau sama sekali bahwa baru saja ada angin kencang yang membuat daun-daun itu terbang. Tapi, bisa berbuat apa, Siwon, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun memang dikenal oleh guru mereka sebagai anak nakal, dan guru mereka sekarang berpikir kalau mereka dan Ryeowook lah yang memang sengaja mengerjai tukang bersih-bersih sekolah mereka, mencari perhatian.

"Bukan kami pak yang melakukanya.. Sumpah.. Tadi baru saja ada angin kencang yang meniup daun-daun ini.." Sanggah Donghae, benar-benar tidak mau dihukum atas sesuatu yang tidak diperbuatnya.

"Halah, alasan saja kamu ini! Kamu pikir bapak ini bodoh! Dari tadi tidak ada angin di sekitar sekolah ini, jangan membuat-buat alasan! Sudah! Kalian bertiga, dan kamu anak baru! Dihukum. Ikut bapak sekarang." Bapak guru itu membentak mereka dan berjalan menjauh lapangan. Mau tidak mau, keempat murid yang tidak bersalah itu, yah, mungkin Ryeowook sedikit bersalah, mengikuti bapak guru itu. Di tengah perjalanan, Siwon berbisik pada Donghae dan Kyuhyun

"Apa yang baru saja terjadi?! Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini?!"

"Aku juga tidak tau!" Balas Donghae

"Sudah jangan berisik, ikuti seongsaenim!" Bentak guru mereka. Setelah beberapa saat sampailah mereka di toilet sekolah.

"Maaf pak, tapi apa yang kita lakukan disini?" Kata Ryeowook polos, membuat Kyuhyun, Donghae, Siwon, bahkan guru mereka hendak face-palm wajahnya sendiri.

"Menurutmu?"

"Jujur saya tidak tau pak.. Apa bapak mau mampir dulu ke toilet?" Katanya masih polos. Guru Ryeowook wajahnya sudah menyerupai emoticon yang marak digunakan remaja-remaja jaman sekarang -_-

"Kalian disini untuk mengerjakan hukuman kalian! Sekarang kalian bertiga bersihkan kamar mandi laki-laki dan perempuan sampai bersih! Awas, kalau tidak bersih hukuman kalian ditambah!" Guru Ryeowook kehilangan kesabaran dan meninggalkan murid-muridnya.

"Haiiiiiiihhhhhhh" baru saja keempat murid mengeluh, sang guru sudah membalikan badan dan menegur mereka

"Jangan mengeluh! Ini salah kalian sendiri! Dan alatnya ambil saja di ruang cleaning service!" Ujarnya sebelum betul-betul meninggalkan murid-muridnya.

"Yang benar saja, masa kita disuruh bersih-bersih kamar mandiiii! Emangnya kita apa?!" Kaya Kyuhyun marah-marah

"Benar! Darimana sih asalnya angin tadi?!" Donghae ikut-ikut an marah, sementara Ryeowook memilih untuk diam dan mengambil alat bersih-bersih duluan

"Sudah! Lebih baik kita cepet bersih-bersih biar cepat selesai juga!" Kata Siwon yang kemudian mengikuti Ryeowook.

"Hufffff" Donghae mengeluh sebelum kemudian mengikuti Siwon dan Ryeowook diikuti Kyuhyun.

"Ah.. Um.. Ryeowook-sshi benar?" Tanya Siwon yang mulai penasaran dan tertarik pada murid baru yang imut itu.

"Iya.." Jawab Ryeowook singkat menganggukan kepalanya dan menatap Siwon singkat sebelum memandang kedepan lagi. Membuat Siwon bingung karena jawaban singkat yang baru saja diterimanya, tidak adakah minat sedikitpun untuk berkenalan denganya? Setelah beberapa saat berpikir lagi, Siwon kembali mencoba memulai pembicaraan dengan Ryeowook.

"Namaku Siwon.. Senang berkenalan denganmu..." Katanya menawarkan tangan pada Ryeowook tersenyum dan menghentikan jalan sejenak, membuat Ryeowook ikut berhenti.

"Uhh.. Iya, aku juga.." Ryeowook menjawab dengan sedikit canggung, menjabat tangan Siwon ragu. 'Waaah.. Tanganya halus sekali, berbeda dengan tanganku.. Dan lihat betapa mungilnya tangan itu' pikir Siwon sambil memerhatikan tangan mereka. Mereka berjabatan tangan untuk waktu yang cukup lama

"Ehm ehm..." Kyuhyun yang jalannya terhenti oleh Siwon dan Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba berhenti berdehem.

"Oh! Iya hampir saja lupa! Ini Kyuhyun dan dia Donghae.. Kenalkan.." Kata Siwon, melepaskan tangan Ryeowook dan memperkenalkan kedua temanya. Ryeowook menundukkan badannya pada Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang dibalas dengan senyuman ceria dari Donghae dan anggukan singkat dari Kyuhyun.

Setelah perkenalan kecil itu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke ruangan cleaning service untuk mengambil alat-alat yang diperlukan untuk membersihkan kamar mandi dan kembali, menuju kamar mandi pria terlebih dahulu.

Sesampainya disana, mereka langsung mulai membersihkan kamar mandi itu, Siwon dan Donghae membersihkan ruangan-ruangan dalam toilet yang berisi toilet duduk, Kyuhyun mengelap kaca, dan Ryeowook mengepel lantai. Siwon yang sedang membersihkan toilet duduk kembali memulai pembicaraan dengan Ryeowook, muncul rasa-rasa penasaran untuk mengetahui remaja imut itu lebih jauh.

"Jadi, Ryeowook kau pindahan dari sekolah mana?"

"Uhm.. Dari Myeongcha Junior high school Siwon-sshi.."

"Aahhh.. Kalau aku boleh tau.. Apa alasan kau pindah dari sekolah itu?" Tanya Siwon yang semakin kepo (XDDD ditendang Siwonnie) kemudian sengaja dikacangin oleh Ryeowook yang tidak mau ada yang tau bahwa ia dipindah karena dianggap anak aneh. Dan juga berharap tahun inii dia tidak harus pindah sekolah lagi, setidaknya sampai dia lulus SMP. Siwon yang merasa dia dikacangin(?) mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil mengelap kloset.

"Ahh.. Apakah hari Jumat besok kau ada acara?" Tanya Siwon canggung.

Membuat Ryeowook teringat pada salah satu scene drama dimana sang cowok mengajak cewek yang disukainya ngedate.

"Tidak, mengapa?" Jawabnya

"Umm.. Apa kau mau ikut kami nonton film horror baru besok?" Tawar Siwon, merasa GR, Ryeowook memerah, tapi ia berpikir 'aku tidak boleh ikut mereka.. Kalau terlalu dekat nanti mereka bisa kena sial juga lagi. Tapi sebelum dia bisa menjawab, Donghae menyela dia.

"Iya Ryeowook-sshi! Kau harus ikut dengan kami.." Kata Donghae memberikan salah satu puppy dog eye terbaiknya. Ryeowook terlihat ragu dan Donghae memohon lagi. "Please.." Ryeowook tidak tahan melihat tampang Donghae yang sangat melas itu 'aigooo... Dia terlihat sangat kasihan.. Haruskah aku ikut.. Kelihatanya tidak apa-apa satu kali ini sajaa.. Aku juga sangat ingin nonton ke bioskop seperti remaja-remaja lain.' Pikirnya.

"Baiklah.. Tapi.."

"Tapi apa?" Kata Kyuhyun sedikit tidak sabaran, dia sebenarnya juga ingin Ryeowook ikut menonton.

"Jam berapa kita nontonya? Kalau hari Jumat sore ini tidak ada yang mengantar aku dan aku tidak boleh keluar naik bis sendirian..."

"Aku bisa menjemputmu kalau kau mau. Dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Rumahku di jalan xxx no xx"

"Baiklah nanti aku bisa jemput.." Setelah janjian mereka, mereka mulai bertukar nomor HP masing-masing. Dan Ryeowook merasa sangat senang mendapat teman baru di hari pertamanya sekolah.. Meskipun dia ragu pertemananya bisa bertahan lama.. Cepat atau lambat ia juga harus sendiri lagi. Namun untuk saat ini dia memutuskan untuk membiarkan dirinya bahagia, meskipun sebentar saja. Setelah perbincangan itu mereka melanjutkan acara bersih-bersih kamar mandi mereka, buru-buru menyelesaikanya dan berpindah ke kamar mandi putri, sesekali mereka berbincang-bincang dan bergurau, diikuti suara tawa Ryeowook yang melengking, namun terdengar sangat merdu di telinga Siwon.

Karena sebagaimanapun orang itu, semua orang masih berhak untuk bahagia.

ToBeContinued

Aihhhh akhirnya, author nulis chapter 1nya sekalian abis nulis prolog.. abisnya nanggung sih kalo Cuma prolog doang n ga ada moment Kyuwooknya.. hehehe... semoga gak GJ~~ review ya :P


	3. Chapter 2

Touches of Magic : A Witch's Love

Author : keyv88

Cast : Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Heechul, Hangeng, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Donghae, Suju Members, Jessica(SNSD), more to come~

Pairings: KyuWook (main), SiWook, Hyukhae, WonSica

Summary: Ryeowook adalah remaja biasa yang memiliki kekuatan sihir dari lahir dan baru saja menyadarinya di umurnya yang ke 14. Sedangkan Kyuhyun adalah manusia biasa, mereka bilang seorang penyihir tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu dan tidak boleh mencintai manusia. Tapi bagaimana bila takdir memutuskan untuk mempertemukan mereka, Seberapa kuatkah cinta mereka? Dapatkah seorang penyihir berakhir bahagia dengan manusia biasa?

Warnings: BL(BOYS LOVE), typo, GJ

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik mereka masing2 XD

-88-

Ryeowook masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan langsung mendudukan diri di sofa ruang tamu, hari ini rasanya dia capek sekali. Baru hari pertamanya sekolah namun sudah mendapat hukuman, hukuman membersihkan kamar mandi lagi. Jam di ruang tamu itu menunjukkan pukul 5 sore 'aish.. Selama itukah aku mengerjakan hukuman dari guru gila itu -_-' pikirnya.

Tidak lama setelah itu, kakak Ryeowook keluar dari pintu kamarnya kemudian berdiri di depanya, salah satu tanganya diletakkan di pinggangnya.

"Yah, Kim Ryeowook.. Kenapa kau lama sekali hari iniii! Kupikir terjadi sesuatu..." Kata Jessica menginterogasi Ryeowook akan alasan ia pulang terlambat, tidak pikir panjang Ryeowook langsung memeluk noonanya itu dan curhat akan kesulitan yang menimpa dirinya, noonanya, meskipun marah, tetap memeluk balik Ryeowook dan mencoba menghiburnya.

"Aku tadi dihukum oleh guruku noona! Dan aku sebenarnya tidak salah! Sungguh! Tadi itu angin tiba-tiba saja muncul!" Kata Ryeowook marah-marah, yang tentu saja menurut Jessica tetap imut, ia melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mencubit pipi Ryeowook.

Umma mereka yang mendengar ada yang ramai di ruang tamu akhirnya memasuki ruang tamu juga.

"Yah! Ada apa ini kalian teriak-teriak.. Dan Wookiee.. Kenapa kau pulang sore sekali, apakah appamu yang mengantarmu pulang?" Tanya Heechul khawatir

"Uh.. Itu umma.. Tadi aku dihukum oleh guruku.. Tapi! Sungguh aku tidak salah, aku dituduh mengerjai tukang bersih-bersih sekolah saat angin yang melakukan semuanya! Kau bisa tanya temanku kalau kau mau! Dan iya, tadi appa mengantarku lalu kembali ke tempat kerja." Kata Ryeowook membela diri, tidak mau disalahkan oleh umma dan noonanya juga.

"Dihukum? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Heechul yang masih bingung, belum mendengar cerita sepenuhnya. Akhirnya Ryeowook menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi sore ini di sekolah tadi pada Heechul dan Jessica. Tentu saja mereka percaya pada Ryeowook, sebab sudah sering sekali dia bermasalah dengan guru karena suatu hal aneh yang tidak bisa mereka mengerti. Awalnya mereka juga tidak mau percaya, namun setelah mereka melihat dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri bahwa Ryeowook memang adalah seorang yang spesial, ada sesuatu dalam diri Ryeowook.

"Haih.. Selalu saja begitu.. Sudah tidak usah dipikirkan Wookie.. Istirahat saja sana.. Mandi dulu" kata Heechul mencoba menenangkan Ryeowook yang sedang kesal.

"Baik umma.. Aku mandi dulu ya.." Ryeowook berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan memutuskan untuk mandi dengan air hangat untuk menenangkan pikiranya. Ryeowook membiarkan air yang berasal dari shower mengalir di tubuhnya, menghilangkan rasa letih yang didapat karena membersihkan kamar mandi tadi. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok dan tersenyum sendiri, berpikir bahwa cowok yang bernama Siwon tadi lucu juga, dan mereka terlihat baik. Ia hanya berharap nantinya mereka tidak akan menjauh darinya, dan berharap tidak akan ada kejadian aneh yang akan terjadi selama 2 tahun ini di SMP, ia benar-benar tak mau pindah sekolah lagi.

-88-

Malam harinya, Ryeowook berada di dalam kamarnya yang bernuansa ungu, mulai dari bedcover sampai warna temboknya, bahkan lampu tidurnya juga berwarna ungu, mendudukan dirinya di ranjang menyandar pada tembok, ia sedang mengenakan baju tidur jerapah, laptop di pangkuanya dan di sebelahnya boneka kesayanganya yang ia dapat saat ulang tahunya yabg keenam dulu. Kali ini ia sedang browsing, di laptopnya muncul laman facebook.

"Aaahh.. Kenapa aku jadi penasaran sekali dengan tiga orang tadi... Lebih baik aku cari saja, siapa tau mereka punya facebook.. Hihi" katanya sambil tertawa sendiri. Ia mengetikkan 'Donghae' pada tempat pencarian akun.

"Aishhh kenapa banyak sekali yang bernama Donghae! Mana aku tidak tanya nama marga mereka lagi.. Bagaimana carinya.." Katanya lagi, mengeluh dan merutuki dirinya sendiri. Tangannya yang kecil men-scrollkan mousenya dan ia memerhatikan foto profil dari setiap nama, siapa tau ia akan menemukan wajah seperti ikan disana.

Sudah sepuluh menit Ryeowook mencari wajah mirip ikan di pencarian akun facebook itu tapi ia tidak menemukannya,

"Hhhhhhh... Susah sekali mencari Donghae.. Huffff, baiklah aku cari Kyuhyun dulu saja.." Dengan semangat Ryeowook mengetikkan 'Kyuhyun' dalam keyboardnya sebelum menekan Enter. Lagi-lagi ia dihadapkan dengan banyak Kyuhyun dengan berbagai nama marga di depanya.

"Aishhhhh! Chinccaaaa kenapa banyak sekaliii! Ini benar-benar-" belum sempat Ryeowook melanjutkan acara marah-marahnya telepon genggamnya yang berada di atas boneka jerapahnya berbunyi, menandakan adanya SMS masuk. Ia melihat, 'ehh Kyuhyun? Untuk apa dia meng SMS aku?' Dibukanya pesan masuk itu

_From : Kyuhyun_

_To : Ryeowook_

_Hei.. _

'Hmm.. Aku balas apa ya..' Pikirnya sambil mengetuk ketukan jarinya di dahi

_To : Kyuhyun_

_From Ryeowook_

_Hei.. Ada apa?_

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membalasnya dengan menanyakan kenapa tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengiriminya SMS, jarang sekali bukan ada yang meng-SMSnya kecuali urusan PR atau sekolah lainnya.

_From : Kyuhyun_

_To : Ryeowook_

_Tidak pa2 aku hanya memastikan ini benar2 nomormu sj siapa tau kau memberi nomor salah_

Ryeowook jadi kesal 'ishh.. Mana mungkin aku tidak hapal nomorku sendiri! Dan untuk apa juga aku membohonginya.. Dasarr'

_To : Kyuhyun_

_From : Ryeowook_

_Ohh_

Ia memutuskan membalas pesan Kyuhyun dengan Oh saja, karena ia juga bingung mau membalas dengan apa. Tidak sampai satu menit ia sudah menerima balasan lagi

_From : Kyuhyun_

_To : Ryeowook_

_Iya_

Diletakkanya kembali HPnya setelah menerima balasan dari Kyuhyun dan kembali mencari akun facebook Kyuhyun.

1 menit

3 menit

5 menit

"Oh iya! Kenapa aku tidak tanya langsung saja pada dia saja akun facebooknya.." Kata Ryeowook tiba-tiba, dengan semangat ia mengeluarkan HPnya lalu mengetik SMS untuk Kyuhyun

_To : Kyuhyun_

_From : Ryeowook_

_Hei.. Apa kau punya akun facebook?_

Dengan cepat Ryeowook mengirimkan pesan singkatnya, saat hendak meletakkan kembali HPnya HPnya sudah berbunyi, ia membuka SMS masuk itu

_From : Kyuhyun _

_To : Ryeowook_

_Punya.. Untuk apa?_

Ryeowook mulai memutar otaknya, dia bingung hendak menjawab apa, sebenarnya sih ia hanya ingin meng add teman barunya, tiba-tiba ada kekuatiran ia akan dicurigai meminta akun facebook Kyuhyun untuk di-stalking. 'Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun mengira aku meminta akun facebooknya karena aku menyukainya -_- padahal kan tidak begitu! Ah aku minta punya Siwon dan Donghae sekalian saja..' Pikir Ryeowook

_To : Kyuhyun_

_From : Ryeowook_

_Untuk di add :P boleh aku minta? Juga punya Siwon dan Donghae kalo ad_

Ryeowook tertawa sendiri karena kecerdikanya menyelamatkan dirinya dari kemungkinan malu. 'Ah cepat sekali dia membalas, apa dia tidak punya kerjaan lain?' Pikir Ryeowook setelah mendapat balasan lagi dari Kyuhyun (yeeee -_- wook ga nyadar dia juga balesnya langsung n lagi gabut juga)

_From : Kyuhyun _

_To : Ryeowook _

_Oh begitu, Milikku : /mightykyu Siwon : /choisiwon Donghae : /fishyhae_

'Ahh coba daritadi, aku tidak akan capek-capek mencari satu-satu.. Pabbo wookie' pikirnya sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya.

_To : Kyuhyun _

_From : Ryeowook _

_Ok terimakasih ^^_

Setelah membalas SMS dari Kyuhyun ia langsung memasukkan link yang diberikan ke browsernya dan menge add ketiga teman barunya. Ia membiarkan ketiga laman tetap membuka akun facebook ketiga temannya. Ia membuka facebook milik Siwon dan melihati foto-fotonya. Ia men-stalk ketiga teman barunya, melihati foto-foto dan status mereka. Kadang ia tertawa-tertawa sendiri melihat foto-foto dan status lucu ketiga teman barunya itu, belum selesai men-stalk teman-temanya, HPnya sudah mendapat pesan baru.

_From : Kyuhyun _

_To : Ryeowook _

_Bagaimana, sudah di add belum?_

Aih, ternyata Kyuhyun mengiriminya pesan lagi, dengan sedikit malas-malasan dibalasnya pesan singkat Kyuhyun.

_To : Kyuhyun _

_From : Ryeowook _

_Sudah Kyuhyun :P _

Tepat setelah mengirim pesan balasan untuk Kyuhyun, ada pesan masuk lagi, dilihatnya, dan ternyata pesan masuknya sekarang dari Siwon

_From : Siwon_

_To : Ryeowook_

_Hai Ryeowook.._

'Wah.. Senangnya, dua temanya mengiriminya pesan singkat!' Pikirnya, Ia sangat senang SMSan dengan kedua temanya yang menurutnya lucu itu. Ternyata sudah ada pesan masuk lagi, padahal SMS dari Siwon saja belum dibalas.. Pasti dari Kyuhyun deh, pikirnya, ia memutuskan untuk membalas pesan Siwon dulu sebelum membuka pesan Kyuhyun

_To : Siwon_

_From : Ryeowook _

_Hai Siwonnnn ^~^_

Memang beginilah gaya SMS Ryeowook yang sebenarnya, penuh dengan emoticon dan sangat 'cheerful' SMSnya yang awal-awal tadi dia hanya sedang sedikit jaim, namun telah menganggap Kyuhyun dan Siwon temannya, ia membalas pesan mereka dengan bahagia.

_From : Kyuhyun_

_To : Ryeowook_

_Baguslah kalau begitu.._

Ryeowook menjadi bingung 'Hah? Pesan apaan ini :s harus kubalas bagaimana? Aishhh.. Sudahlah aku biarkan saja, aku balas SMS Siwon saja.' Pikirnya, SMS dari Siwon masuk beberapa saat setelah pesan Kyuhyun

_From : Siwon _

_To : Ryeowook _

_Sedang apa?_

Yang dibalas dengan

_To : Siwon_

_From : Ryeowook _

_Sedang facebookan.. Hehehe.. Aku baru meng add fb mu lho.. _

Dan dengan SMS itu Siwon dan Ryeowook berlanjut SMSan sampai tengah malam. Siwon berpamitan untuk tidur pada Ryeowook, dan Ryeowook sendiri sebenarnya belum ngantuk, jadi ia memutuskan untuk googling saja. Di saat-saat seperti inilah dimana dia sendirian di kamar dia selalu tertarik pada yang namanya 'sihir' dan dunia-dunia supernatural. Dia percaya bahwa masih ada sihir.

Bermula dari iseng, dia mengetikkan 'how do you know if you have magic power' setelah di klik enter, muncul beberapa link, dan ia meng-klik link yang menurutnya paling menarik. Yakni sebuah quiz 'Do you secretly have magic power?' Dengan segera ia memencetnya dan muncul beberapa pertanyaan, yang menurutnya juga sedikit aneh. Tapi tetap ia jawab dan kerjakan dengan jujur karena ia sangat penasaran. Setelah men-submit hasilnya, terpampanglah hasil 'You have brimming magic power inside you! Your magic power is so big that it's struggling to be used, you will only have to learn how to use it then your life would be much easier. If you need a guide visit our website.'

'Wow! Aku tidak menyangka hasilnya begini, apakah ini benar? Jangan-jangan ini bohongan lagi, ah, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba,' pikirnya lalu memencet website yang tertera di hasil quiz tadi yang pada home awalnya muncul tulisan _Witchcraft_. Dan ia semakin kaget karena isinya memang benar-benar mengarah pada hal-hal supernatural. Tersedia berbagai macam hal-hal yang berbau mistis, bahkan ada pemesanan kartu tarot online, dan ada juga kumpulan mantra-mantra sihir.

Dengan iseng dia membuka kumpulan mantra-mantra itu, mantra-mantranya sendiri dikelompokkan menjadi beberapa mantra, ada mantra keberuntungan, elemen, kegelapan, penyembuhan, ada juga leviasi(mengangkat barang di udara) dan masih banyak sekali. Mantra yang paling membuat Ryeowook tertarik adalah mantra leviasi, dibukanyalah laman itu, dan muncul lagi beberapa tingkat. Ada Leviasi tingkat 1-5 rupanya. Dibukanyalah tingkat 1 dan terpampang sebuah mantra

'_In the light I see, in the dark I am blind. In the world I walk in the circle I fly._'

Dibacalah mantra itu dengan iseng sambil menunjuk boneka jerapahnya. Diarahkan tanganya naik, dan betapa terkejutnya dia, bonekanya melayang! Saking shocknya tanganya langsung diturunkan, dan bonekanya terhempas keras ke lantai. 'Apa yang baru saja terjadi! Apa benar aku ini memiliki kekuatan sihir?' Terkaget-kaget sekaligus penasaran dia mencoba lagi, dicobanya mantra teleportasi

"_Where I stand is not where I wish to be. My thoughts and desires pull me elsewhere. Let me stand where I long to be. My wish and my will is to be at Kyuhyun's wish I will all of my heart, let me be there in a snap. So mote it be."_ Diulanginya lagi sebanyak 3x sambil menjentikkan jarinya seperti yang dipandukan pada website, dan tidak tau mengapa dia tiba-tiba ingin mencoba ke tempat Kyuhyun berada, jika memang mantranya berhasil lagi.

Tiba-tiba cahaya putih terang mengelilingi badannya, ia membelalakkan matanya kaget, benarkah ia akan ke tempat Kyuhyun sekarang, malam-malam begini? Pikiranya kacau dan ia menutup matanya. Dan saat ia kembali membuka matanya, ia menemukan dirinya berada di sebuah kamar yang pastinya bukan kamarnya sendiri, ia melihat ke sekeliling, temboknya berwarna putih dan didepannya ada meja belajar simpel berwarna hitam dengan laptop diatasnya dan kursi berwarna hitam juga, dilihatnya sekelilingnya dan betapa kagetnya dia melihat Kyuhyun sedang tertidur lelap di atas kasur berwarna biru sambil memeluk guling warna putih.

'Aduh! Ternyata aku benar-benar teleport ke kamar Kyuhyun! Bagaimana iniiii! Bodoh sekali aku memilih tempat yang jauh seperti ini!' Ryeowook mulai panik, ia berjalan kesana kemari di dalam kamar Kyuhyun mencoba mencari jalan keluarnya.

"Haishhh mana aku lupa lagi mantranya tadi, kan ada di rumah! Sekarang bagaimana aku bisa pulang?!" Katanya dengan sedikit keras, kemudian menutup mulutnya sendiri saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun bergerak tidak nyaman diatas tempat tidurnya. Ia berhanti berjalan kesana kemari dan diam di tempat, berharap Kyuhyun tidak terbangun. Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun tidak terbangun ia kembali berjalan tidak karuan, berharap menemukan ide agar ia bisa kembali ke rumah dengan selamat. Dengan berbisik-bisik ia mencoba membaca mantra yang dia ingat, namun tidak berhasil karena mantra yang diucapkan salah.

Dan di tengah-tengah jalannya tiba-tiba dia tersandung kakinya sendiri, dan sialnya dia malah jatuh di atas Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tertidur mulai terusik, dia mengerang pelan dan perlahan membuka matanya. Ryeowookpun tidak bisa bergerak, terlalu kaget untuk itu. Saat Kyuhyun membuka matanya untuk melihat apa yang mengganggu tidurnya, dia sangat kaget hingga terduduk, menyebabkan muka Ryeowook berada di paha Kyuhyun.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Kenapa kau bisa ada di rumahku malam-malam begini?!" Katanya berteriak

"Sssshhhh! Pelan-pelan, nanti keluargamu bangun!" Ryeowook membungkam mulut Kyuhyun dan berkata sambil bisik-bisik, ditariknya tangan Ryeowook menjauh dari mulutnya

"Aku tidak peduli! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Jangan-jangan kau mau mencuri lagi? Atau mau berbuat yang aneh-aneh saat aku tidur?!" Kata Kyuhyun curiga, menyipitkan matanya dan menunjukkan jarinya ke muka Ryeowook

"Sshh.. Kumohon Kyuhyun jangan keras-keras... Aku tidak mau disangka maling.. Sunggu aku tidak tahu mengapa aku tiba-tiba disini.. Aku tidak ada maksud jahat!" Katanya memohon pada Kyuhyun, bibir bawahnya bergetar dan matanya mulai mengeluarkan air mata, Kyuhyun yang melihatnya menangis jadi ikut panik

"Aish.. Sshh jangan menangis, kau membuatku merasa jahat(Yeeeee.. bary nyadar bang? XD).. Cup cup.. Baiklahhh aku percaya padamu.." Ia mencoba menenangkan Ryeowook dan tanganya meraih kedua bahu Ryeowook, lalu tangan kananya diangkat dan ia menggunakan jari jempolnya untuk menghapus air mata Ryeowook.

"A-aku tidak bo- bohong.. Beneran deh.. Percayalah.." Kata Ryeowook masih terisak

"Iya iyaaa.. Aku percaya padamu.. Berhentilah menangis.." Entah mengapa Kyuhyun sangat tidak ingin melihat Ryeowook menangis, membuat hatinya juga ikut sakit. Ryeowook masih tetap menangis, namun perlahan sudah mulai sedikit tenang, Kyuhyun mengusap-usapkan tanganya ke bahu dan punggung Ryeowook. Setelah Ryeowook sudah tenang, Ryeowook memandang wajah Kyuhyun dan berkata

"Kyuhyun.. Bisakah kau mengantarku pulang? Aku benar-benar tidak tau jalan pulang dari rumahmu.."

"Hah? Kau mau aku mengantarmu pulang malam-malam begini?! Yang benar saja, kau bisa sampai sini tapi tidak tau jalan pulang?" Suara Kyuhyun mulai mengeras lagi

"Sshh.. Jangan keras-keras... Sudah kubilang Kyuhyunn aku benar-benar tidak tau bagaiman aku bisa sampai sini.. Kumohonnn.. Tolong akuuuu.. Aku bisa-bisa dicincang ummaku kalau dia tau aku tidak ada di rumah besok pagi... Pleaseee.." Ryeowook menggamit kaos Kyuhyun di tanganya dan menunjukkan tatapan memelasnya, dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Yang akhirnya membuat Kyuhyun tidak tahan.

"Aishh.. Kau sungguh merepotkan! Baiklah aku antar kau pulang!" Kyuhyun melepaskan pegangan tangan Ryeowook pada kaosnya dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaianya, Ryeowook mengikutinyadan mengambil dua jacket, memakaikan yang satu padanya dan satunya lagi disodorkan pada Ryeowook yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Pakai ini! Udara di luar pasti dingin.. Kuantar kau pakai motor." (Yeee SMP SMP udah naik motor XD) lalu menarik tanganya keluar, saat keluar dari kamarnya Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook berjalan mengendap-endap, Kyuhyun mengambil dua helm , satu miliknya dan ia meminjam helm kakaknya, dan kunci motor yang berada di meja kerja ayahnya dan di tempat helm. Kemudian berjalan keluar rumah dengan sangat perlahan, dibukanya pintu rumah dengan hati-hati dan ditutupnya setelah Ryeowook dan ia keluar. Mereka masuk ke dalam garasi yang berisi 1 mobil dan 2 motor.

"Kau tunggu saja di luar dulu aku mengeluarkan motor." Perintah Kyuhyun

"Baiklah" Ryeowook berjalan keluar garasi dan berdiri di depan pagar rumah Kyuhyun yang belum dibuka.

Kyuhyun menggeret motornya keluar dan meletakkanya di dekat pagar kemudian ia membuka gembok pagar dan membuka pagarnya. Ia kembali pada motornya dan keluar diikuti Ryeowook, setelah menutup kembali pagar, mereka tidak langsung menaiki motor, motornya digeret menjauh dari rumah, dan saat sudah agak jauh akhirnya Kyuhyun menaiki motor dan mengisyaratkan Ryeowok untuk naik juga. Ryeowook ikut naik motor Kyuhyun setelah memakai jacket dan helm pinjaman.

Perjalanan ke rumah Ryeowook ditempuh dengan diam. Sesekali Kyuhyun menguap karena ngantuk. Di sekitar jalanan sudah tidak ada orang berkendara. Dan Ryeowook meletakkan tanganya di pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Hei. Ngapain pegang-pegang.." Kyuhyun menegur Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba pegangan pada pinggangnya.

"Aku takut jatuh Kyuhyun..." Ryeowook tidak melepas tanganya dari pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Dasar kau ini.." Kyuhyun melanjutkan menyetir dan tiba-tiba ia kembali penasaran akan kedatangan Ryeowook yang aneh dan tiba-tiba itu.

"Hei.. Aku masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana kau bisa tiba-tiba di rumahku? Langsung di kamarku lagi? Padahal kan rumah dikunci?"

"Aku sendiri juga sangat bingung bagaimana aku bisa tiba-tuba di rumahmu.. tiba-tiba saja aku berpindah ke kamarmu.." Kata Ryeowook, sedikit berbohong, tidak ingin Kyuhyun tau bahwa ia memiliki kekuatan sihir. Kyuhyun sedikit tidak percaya pada alasan Ryeowook tapi memutuskan untuk membiarkan saja.

Tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Ryeowook. Ryeowook turun dari motor Kyuhyun dan mengembalikan helm Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun... Terimakasih banyaaaaaaakk.. Aku tidak tau aku akan bagaimana jika kau tidak mengantarku pulang.." Katanya penuh rasa terimakasih dan tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak masalah.. Sudah.. Aku pulang dulu ya.. Ngantuk nih.." Kyuhyun memasang helmnya kembali dan meletakkan helm Ryeowok di cantolan(?) tempat helm dan bersiap pulang. Ryeowook mengangguk dan saat motor Kyuhyun menjauh berteriak.

"Terimakasih banyak! Hati-hati yaaaaaaaa~!" Ia melambai-lambaikan tanganya. Kyuhyun menoleh sebentar, mengangkat tanganya kemudian melanjutkan jalanya.

Ryeowook masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumahnya mengendap-endap dan ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya lewat jendela, karena pasti pintu rumah dikunci dan ia sangat bersyukur tadi ia belum menutup jendelanya. Setelah sampai kamar ia merebahkan dirinya di kasur, berbaring dan teringat yang baru saja terjadi, semuanya seperti mimpi.

"Ternyata Kyuhyun baik sekalii.. Eehh! Aku lupa tidak mengembalikan jaketnya.. Haah~ bagaimana sih.. Yasudahlah besok saja.." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Ia memandang laptop yang menyala si sampingnya.

"Siapa yang tau aku punya kekuatan sihir.. Haha.. Jangan-jangan selama ini yang membuatku aneh kekuatan sihir ini lagi.. Hnn.. Yasudahlah besok aku cari tau lagi.. Aku sudah sangat ngantukkk~" Ryeowook mem-bookmark laman yang berisi mantra-mantra tadi lalu mematikan laptopnya dan meletakkanya di meja belajarnya dan menidurkan dirinya dibawah selimut dan menyamankan diri sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar tertidur beberapa saat kemudian.

-88-

Sedangkan di rumah Kyuhyun setelah ia sampai rumah dan sampai di kamarnya, Kyuhyun juga merebahkan dirinya sambil bernapas lega.

"Dasar merepotkan.. Aneh sekali dia.." Kyuhyun mengeluh tapi dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya, mengingat kembali apa yang baru saja terjadi. Lalu ia menarik selimutnya menyelimuti dirinya dan tidur.

Malam itu Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook tidur dengan sangat nyaman.

-88-

Wahh.. makasih ya yang udah nge review... hehehe kirain ceritanya gak menarik x_x ini balesan ripiwnya

sparkyu13 : wkwkwk sebenernya bukan ortunya wookie sih tapi itu kaya kekuatanya dia sendiri yang tiba-tiba aktif gitu kalo dianya dalam masalah.. hehe..

chataryna : wakakak.. liat nanti ya :P

Yeri Lixiu : wakakak autor ngga terlalu suka ama pairingnya Yewook maap yah x_x

Makasih ya smuanya yang udah review.. ini chap 2 semoga pada suka... wkwkwk...


	4. Chapter 3

Touches of Magic : A Witch's Love

Author : keyv88

Cast : Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Heechul, Hangeng, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Donghae, Suju Members, Jessica(SNSD), more to come~

Pairings: KyuWook (main), SiWook, Hyukhae, WonSica

Summary: Ryeowook adalah remaja biasa yang memiliki kekuatan sihir dari lahir dan baru saja menyadarinya di umurnya yang ke 14. Sedangkan Kyuhyun adalah manusia biasa, mereka bilang seorang penyihir tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu dan tidak boleh mencintai manusia. Tapi bagaimana bila takdir memutuskan untuk mempertemukan mereka, Seberapa kuatkah cinta mereka? Dapatkah seorang penyihir berakhir bahagia dengan manusia biasa?

Warnings: BL(BOYS LOVE), typo, GJ

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik mereka masing2 XD

-88-

Pagi itu di rumah keluarga Tan sama seperti pagi-pagi biasanya, Heechul sang umma harus membangunkan anak-anaknya yang sangat sukar dibangunkan, karena kebetulan kedua anaknya memang hobby tidur. Setelah menyiapkan sarapan alakadarnya untuk anaknya (nugget yang tinggal masak dan nasi), ia berjalan membangunkan si kakak, Jessica terlebih dahulu. Heechul menarik napas dalam dan membuka kenop pintu kamar putrinya itu, kemudian berteriak

"Jessica! Bangun! Sudah pagi ini! Dengan suara kencangnya yang mungkin akan terdengar bahkan sampai kamar Ryeowook. Dengan sigap ia membuka korden kamar Jessica dan menyalakan lampu dengan tujuan agar anaknya cepat bangun. Jessica mulai menggeliat, tidurnya terganggu oleh karena cahaya yang sangat terang menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut. Kesabaran Heechul diuji saat-saat seperti ini, membangunkan anak-anaknya benar-benar membuatnya naik darah.

"Hei! Jangan tidur lagi, kau bisa terlambat! Cepatlah bangun dan mandi!" Teriaknya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke buntalan selimut yang tidak digubris sama sekali oleh anaknya, ia mencoba mengguncang-guncangkan badan Jessica dan tak ayal Jessica malah membalikkan badannya membelakangi Heechul. Heechul semakin tidak sabaran dan menarik selimut Jessica dengan sedikit kesusahan karena Jessica menarik kembali selimutnya. Setelah selimutnya berhasil dibuka, Perlahan Jessica membuka matanya, mendudukkan diri dan mulet(?) sambil menguap.

Heechul mendengus kesal kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar putrinya

"Sudah cepat mandi sana."

Sekarang ia harus membangunkan putranya yang juga sama malasnya dengan putrinya itu. Ia berjalan ke kamar putranya dengan langkah cepat dan memulai ritual membangunkan anaknya seperti biasa. Dibukanya pintu kamar anaknya dan dengan suara lantang berteriak-terikan lalu dibukanya gorden dan dinyalakanya lampu kamarnya. Dan seperti biasa, Ryeowook juga tidak bisa dibangunkan dengan cara semudah itu, sama seperti Jessica, ia harus berteriak-teriak berulang kali karena anak-anaknya itu tidurnya seperti orang pingsan. Bahkan jika ada gempa pun mungkin kedua anaknya tidak akan bangun. Heechul mulai membangunkan Ryeowook dengan menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Ryeowook dan meneriakinya

"Wookie! Bangun! Kau bisa telat sekolah!"

"Ughh.. 5 menit lagi umma aku masih ngantuk.." Jawabnya mempererat selimutnya. Heechul sudah tidak sabar lagi dan membuka selimut Ryeowook yang tidak bisa dibuka karena tertindih badan Ryeowook yang terlilit selimut seperti kepompong. Ugh.. Sungguh merepotkan, kedua anaknya sungguh benar-benar menguji kesabaranya. Ia sendiri heran bagaimana bisa anaknya memiliki kebiasaan tidur separah ini, padahal ia dan Hangeng tidak ada yang bisa tidur senyenyak mereka.

Heechul sudah tidak memiliki pilihan lain, diambilnya satu gayung air dari kamar mandi dan kembali ke kamar anaknya. Ia menciprat-cipratkan air ke muka anaknya itu. Ryeowook segera melindungi mukanya dengan tanganya

"Aduh apaan ini!" Gerutunya sambil membuka matanya

"Salahmu sendiri tidak mau cepat bangun! Sudah cepat bangun sana, nanti kau terlambat sekolah!" Kembali Heechul menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berjalan dengan sedikit emosi menuju ruang makan untuk membuatkan suaminya kopi seperti biasanya.

"Mukamu kusut chagi.. Jangan terlalu sering marah pada anak kita nanti mereka bisa stress" kata Hangeng polos

"Ugh! Coba kau besok bangunkan mereka! Mereka tidur seperti kayu tau tidak! Aku bisa cepat tua kalau setiap hari harus membangunkan mereka seperti ini!" Dihentak-hentakanyya kakinya pada lantai sambil mengaduk kopi suaminya dengan sedikit lebih keras dari seharusnya. Dengan langkah dramatis, ia membawa kopi suaminya dan meletakkanya di depan suaminya. Hangeng tertawa kecil dan menarik Heechul ke pelukanya.

"Sudah princess jangan marah-marah. Kau jelek tau kalau marah-marah begini." Hangeng mencolek dagu istrinya dan Heechul memukul dada Hangeng pelan, sebelum akhirnya ikut tertawa dan mendudukan dirinya di pangkuan Hangeng. Hangeng menyeringai lalu menarik dagu Heechul mendekat dan melumat bibir istrinya. Mereka berciuman panas di ruang makan. Jessica yang baru saja mandi dan memasuki ruang makan langsung menutupi matanya.

"Umma! Appa! Bisakah kalian melakukan hal itu di tempat lain!" Teriak Jessica yang membuat kedua orang tuanya tersipu malu dan melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka.

"Maaf Sica.." Hangeng meminta maaf pada putrinya, Jessica mempoutkan bibirnya dan duduk di kursi depan Heechul. Suasana di meja makan jadi benar-benar canggung setelah Jessica memergoki kedua orang tuanya bercumbu. Untungnya Ryeowook datang di saat yang tepat untuk mencairkan suasana lagi.

"Hai semua! Umma masak apa hari ini?" Katanya semangat dan duduk di samping Jessica

"Seperti biasa.. Nugget.. Umma kan hanya bisa memasak nugget telur dan ramen" kata Jessica santai namun membuat ummanya tersinggung itu

"Hei! Jangan begitu! Sudah bagus kalian kubuatkan makanan." Katanya kembali marah lagi

"Aish.. Seharusnya aku yang memasak yah.." Kata Ryeowook, sebagai satu-satunya anggota keluarga mereka yang bisa memasak. Ayahnya saja hanya bisa memasak nasi goreng.

"Kalau kau bisa bangun lebih pagi! Kau selalu susah dibangunkan!" Heechul memprotes Ryeowook yang hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan unmanya

"Hahaha.. Habis aku ngantuk sekali.. Tapi tidak apa-apa umma.. Masakan umma masih enak kok.. Dan lagi aku juga masih sempat memasak bekal sebelum berangkat.. Haha" Ryeowook memuji masakkan ummanya dengan jujur. Karena sebagaimana simplenya masakan itu jika dibuat dengan kasih sayang akan terasa. Dan masakan ummanya menunjukkan kasih sayang dan kepedulian ummanya itu untuk keluarga kecil mereka. Keluarga Tan itu melanjutkan sarapan mereka dengan candaan-candaan kecil dan cerita-cerita lucu mengenai kehidupan masing-masing. Setelah makan, Heechul membereskan piring mereka sedangkan Ryeowook berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil bahan-bahan masakan makanan yang akan dibawanya sebagai bekal. Dengan terlatih ia menyiapkan seluruh bekal di counter tempat memasak dan memotong-motong bahan masakan dengan mudah. Hari ini dia berencana membawa kimbap. Ia menyiapkan bekalnya dengan cepat karena sudah biasa memasak makanan itu. Dimasukkanya kedalam kotak makan dan lalu diletakkan di dalam tas.

Jessica dan Ryeowook bersama Hangeng berjalan keluar rumah menuju mobil ayahnya. Heechul berdiri di dekat pintu rumah dan melambai-lambaikan tanganya pada mobil yang bergerak mundur dan keluar dari pekarangan rumah mereka.

"Dadah! Hati-hati yaaaaa~" lalu masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

Jessica dan Ryeowook berada di dalam mobil appanya, Ryeowook duduk di kursi samping ayahnya dan Jessica di belakang, mereka bertiga tertawa bahagia dan bercerita macam-macam.

"Kalian tau! Kemarin guruku mendaftarkan aku untuk ikut lomba bernyanyi antar sekolah! Aku lupa menceritakanya tadi~" kata Jessica bersemangat

"Waaaaah! Benarkah noona? Itu sangat keren, dan aku yakin noona pasti menang karena suara noona sangat indah!" Ryeowook menyemangati noonanya dan menoleh sedikit ke bangku belakang

"Iya aku setuju dengan Ryeowook suaramu seperti suara malaikat Jessica! Appa sungguh bangga!" Hangeng menyetujui perkataan Ryeowook dan memegang tangan Jessica yang sedang berpegangan pada kursinya.

"Ahh kalian membuatku malu! Suara Ryeowook juga sangat indah!" Jessica ikut memuji Ryeowook uang juga berbakat dalam bidang tarik suara.

"Iya.. Benar sekali.. Ayah sunguh sangat bangga memiliki anak-anak yang pandai menyangi seperti kalian! Padahal kalian tidak pernah ikut les.." Hangeng mengusap-usap pipi Ryeowook. Mereka melanjutkan pernalanan mereka dan Ayahnya mengantar Jessica dulu ke sekolahnya karena SMA Jessica letaknya lebih dekat daripada sekolah Ryeowook.

Sesampainya Ryeowook di sekolah, ia langsung berjalan menuju kelasnya, dan mendapati kelas sudah setengah penuh, Ia melihat sekeliling kelasnya dan menemukan Siwon sudah datang, ia berjalan menuju kursinya yang berada tepat di belakang meja Siwon dan menyapanya

"Pagi Siwon.." Ia mampir sejenak ke meja Siwon dan tersenyum

"Hai.. Pagi Ryeowook.. Kau terlihat senang pagi ini.. Ada apa?" Siwon tersenyum balik pada Ryeowook, menunjukkan lesung pipinya.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Hihihi" ia terkikik kecil lalu duduk di bangkunya sendiri. Siwon membalikkan badannya untuk ngobrol dengan Ryeowook

"Dasar kau ini.. Haha.." Ia tertawa pelan karena berpikir bahwa sikap Ryeowook sangat lucu.

"Hahaha.. Eh.. Mana Donghae dan Kyuhyun?" Katanya sedikit penasaran

"Hmmhh.. Jangan berharap mereka datang cepat deh.. Mereka memang suka datang mepet dengan bel sekolah.." Siwon menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook dan akhirnya ikut membalikkan kursinya ke arah Ryeowook.

"Aish.. Benarkah? Apa mereka tidak takut terlambat?"

"Ahaha.. Tidak jarang mereka terlambat dan menerima hukuman guru.. Tapi tidak pernah kapok.. Mentang-mentang mereka membawa motor sendiri ke sekolah." Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan sedikit iri dengan kedua temannya itu

"Hmhh tidak kusangka mereka murid yang nakal ternyata.. Hihi.. Ehh? Lalu kau naik apa ke sekolah.?" Ryeowook menopangkan wajahnya pada tanganya di meja.

"Aku diantar papaku.. Aku masih tidak boleh bawa sendiri.. Katanya disuruh tunggu SMA.. Huftt.. Padahal aku juga ingin sama seperti mereka.." Kata Siwon kesal sambil melipat kedua tanganya di dada.

"Wah.. Sama dong.. Aku juga diantar oleh appa.. Itu karena aku tidak bisa naik motor juga sih.. Haha.. Kalau kau bisa naik motor?"

"Aku bisa.. Sudah beberapa kali diajarkan oleh Kyuhyun dan Donghae naik motor." Setelah Siwon menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook, Donghae dan Kyuhyun masuk bersamaan tepat 3 menit sebelum bel sekolah akan berbunyi.

"Hai Siwon, Ryeowook" sapa Donghae yang berjalan ke meja mereka diikuti Kyuhyun. Donghae dan Kyuhyun duduk di meja mereka masing-masing

"Hai.. Kalian datangnya mepet sekali.." Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun yang sepertinya lebih berantakan dari kemarin penampilanya.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Ini juga karenamu tau.. Menyuruhku mengantarmu malam-malam jadi aku telat bangun kan.." Gerutu Kyuhyun

"Aduh.. Iya.. Maaff.. Aku tidak bermaksudd mengganggumu.." Ryeowook menggaruk lehernya , merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun

"Huh.." Kyuhyun menyenderkan punggungnya di kursinya dan melipat tanganya di dada.

"Eh.. Kalian semalam keluar bersama?" Siwon yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka jadi penasaran. Ryeowook mulai bingung harus menjawab apa, tidak mungkin kan ia menceritakan kejadian kemarin pada mereka. Tapi sepertinya ia sedang beruntung hari ini. Ryeowook menarik napas lega saat bel sekolah berbunyi, dan guru mereka masuk ke dalam kelas sehingga mereka harus menghentikan pembicaraan mereka dan Siwon menghadap ke depan lagi. 'Huh.. Paling tidak aku tidak harus berbohong pada mereka' pikir Ryeowook lalu mengeluarkan buku dan kotak pensilnya dari tas.

Pelajaran pada hari itu berjalan seperti biasanya. Dan sekarang sudah pelajaran jam ke tiga, Sejarah. Pelajaran paling membosankan bagi kelas itu karena gurunya yang suaranya pelan dan selalu duduk itu. Biasanya pada pelajaran Sejarah banyak murid yang sibuk sendiri atau memilih untuk tidur. Semua murid yang berada di kelas itu sangat kebosanan sekarang, termasuk Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun yang sedang bosan setengah mati tiba-tiba memiliki ide mengajak Ryeowook bermain.

"Hei.. Kau mau main tidak?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook yang sudah hampir ketiduran mendengarkan gurunya, membuat Ryeowook tersadar kaget

"Eh? Main apa?" Jawab Ryeowook yang matanya sudah benar-benar terbuka sekarang.

"Bingo.. Mau?"

"Hah? Bingo? Permainan apa itu?" Tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Aish.. Kau tidak tau permainan Bingo?" Kyuhyun bertanya balik, heran karena ternyata ada yang tidak bisa bermain game Bingo ini

"Iya.. Aku tidak pernah memainkanya.. Bagaimana caranya?"

"Jadi kita mainnya di kertas.. Pertama kau buat dulu kotak-kotak seperti ini.. 5 baris dan 5 kolom, totalnya ada 25 kotak.. Lalu kau isikan dengan angka yang tempatnya terserahmu dari 1 sampai 25.. Di samping kotaknya kau tulisi BINGO. Lalu nanti kau dan aku bergantian menyebut angka dari 1-25 terserah, angka yang sudah disebut dicoret, dan bila sudah satu baris vertikal, horizontal atau diagonal, kau boleh coret satu per satu huruf BINGO, jika semuanya sudah tercoret yang sudah BINGO duluan menang.." Jelas Kyuhyun pelan-pelan pada Ryeowook

"Bagaimana? Mengerti?"

"Ohh.. Iya.. Iyaaa kelihatanya asik, aku mau deh.." Kata Ryeowook senang, lalu ia menyobek satu lembar kertas dari bukunya.

"Yasudah.. Kau buat dulu kotaknya." Perintah Kyuhyun yang sedang mengisikan angka-angka pada kotak miliknya.

"Um.. Boleh aku liat punyamu?" Tanya Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun, ia mendekatkan kepalanya pada Kyuhyun dan melihat kertas Kyuhyun

"Hei! Kau tidak boleh mengintip nanti kau bisa curang! Tempatkan sendiri angkamu!" Kata Kyuhyun yang kemudian menutupi kertasnya dengan buku.

"Hufffff.. Yasudah kalau begitu!" Ryeowook cemberut dan menuliskan angka-angka random pada kotak bingonya.

Setelah mereka selesai membuat kotak Bingo mereka, mereka memulai permainan

"19" kata Kyuhyun yang lalu mencoret angka 19.

"20" Ryeowook

"9" dan berlanjut terus. Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun berteriak kecil

"BINGO! Aku sudah menang duluan" katanya dengan seringaian bangga.

"Hufffff! Kau curang! Aku kan baru pertama main!" Ryeowook cemberut lagi. Keberisikan mereka membuat Siwon dan Donghae yang sedang tertidur bangun dan menghadap mereka

"Hei.. Ngapain sih kalian ini kok berisik sekali?" Kata Donghae

"Bermain Bingo.. Apa kalian mau ikut?" Jawab Kyuhyun

"Ah! Aku mauu!" Siwon bersemangat dan ia mengambil selembar kertas dan duduk menghadap belakang.

"Aku juga!" Donghae juga mengambil kertas dan menghadap ke belakang. Mereka melanjutkan bermain Bingo sampai bel istirahat berbunyi. Dan permainan Bingo itu selalu dimenangkan oleh Kyuhyun, setelah guru mereka keluar, Ryeowook berteriak

"Aih! Aku tidak mau bermain Bingo denganmu lagi.. Masa kalah terus" katanya sambil melihat ke arah Kyuhyun

"Aku juga tidak mau! Bagaimana sih kok kau bisa menang terus" gerutu Donghae sambil cemberut

"Hahaha.. Itu karena kalian cupu sih.. Sudah.. Ke kantin yuk aku lapar.." Kat Kyuhyun yang mengusap-usap perutnya.

"Huh! Yasudah yuk.." Ajak Siwon, mereka berjalan ke kantin tapi tidak diikuti Ryeowook, lalu mereka menyadarinya dan kembali ke meja Ryeowook

"Kau tidak ikut makan?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook.

"Tidak deh.. Aku bawa bekal sendiri.." Kata Ryeowook sambil mengeluarkan kotak makannya.

"Hei.. Sudah makan itu di kantin saja sama kita.. Daripada makan di kelas sendirian." Ajak Donghae yang disetujui oleh Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook masih ragu sebelum akhirnya setuju juga dengan ajakan mereka

"Yasudah deh.. Ayuk" kata Ryeowook berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan membawa kotak makannya. Mereka berjalan ke kantin dan duduk di salah satu meja kantin itu.

Ryeowook duduk dan menjaga meja mereka sementara ketiga temannya membeli makanan. Ia berniat menunggu mereka dulu dan tidak makan duluan.

Tidak lama kemudian, ketiga teman Ryeowook sudah kembali. Ryeowook membuka bekal yang sudah dibawanya, menarik perhatian ketiga temannya.

"Waah.. Kau bawa kimbap yaaa? Kelihatanya enak..." Donghae berkata dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Hahaha.. Iya.. Apa kau mau mencobanya?" Ryeowook tertawa kemudian menyodorkan kotak bekal beserta sumpitnya pada Donghae

"Benar nih boleh?" Tanya Donghae memastikan, tetap dengan mata penuh harapnya

"Iya beneran.. Makan saja.." Jawab Ryeowook. Dengan semangat Donghae mengambil sumpit motif jerapah Ryeowook dan mengambil satu kimbap dan memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Ryeowook memperhatikan Donghae yang sedang memakan kimbapnya

"Waaaaaahh! Ini sangat enakk! Apa kau yang membuatnya sendiri Wook? Boleh aku makan lagi?" Donghae membuka matanya lebar-lebar setelah makan kimbap Ryeowook yang rasanya benar-benar enak. Bahkan memanggil Ryeowook dengan nama panggilanya sekarang.

"Waah! Benarkah! Aku sungguh senang ada yang menyukai masakanku.. Iya aku memasaknya sendiri.. Boleh kok.. Makan saja.." Ryeowook juga ikut senang dan mengatupkan jemarinya di depan dada dengan mata bahagianya. Tidak perlu disuruh lagi Donghae memakan tiga lagi kimbap sebelum mengembalikanya pada Ryeowook.

"Sudah ah nanti kimbapmu aku habiskan lagi.." Kata Donghae sedikit tidak enak dan menggaruk-garuk lehernya sungkan. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum kecil

Ryeowook hendak memakan kimbapnya, namun ia menyadari ada dua pasang mata yang sedang menatapnya penuh harap. Ryeowook menahan tawanya sendiri

"Apakah kalian mau mencoba juga?" Tawarnya pada Siwon dan Kyuhyun

"Hmm... Kalau boleh sih.." Kata Siwon malu-malu.

"Hmh.. Tentu saja boleh.. Nih.." Ryeowook mendorong kotak makannya ke depan Siwon. Siwon mengambil sumpit jerapah dan hendak memakannya. Tapi kotak makan dan sumpitnya dengan segera direbut oleh Kyuhyun

"Aku duluan!" Kyuhyun menyerobot Siwon yang hanya dapat menatapnya kaget

"Kyu! Dasar kau ini! Tidak bisa gantian apa.. Kan Ryeowook menawari aku duluan.." Kata Siwon yang hanya diabaikan oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengambil kimbap dengan sumpit dan memasukkanya ke dalam mulutnya. Reaksi yang ditunjukkan sama seperti reaksi Donghae tadi. Dengan cepat ia mengunyah kimbap yang ada di mulutnya, dan mengambil lagi dan lagi Ryeowook hanya memerhatikan Kyuhyun makan dengan tersenyum geli, Kyuhyun memakan total 4 potong kimbap, Kyuhyun sudah akan mengambil satu lagi tapi segera dihentikan oleh Siwon, kotak bekal serta sumpitnya direbut dari Kyuhyun. Karena kimbap yang di kotak bekal Ryeowook tinggal dua potong, Siwon hanya bisa memakan satu biji, dan dengan sangat sungkan ia mendorong kembali kotak bekal Ryeowook pada pemiliknya. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum tulus dan tertawa akan kelucuan teman-temannya

"Maaf Wookie.. Bekalmu jadi habis kami makan.. Aku belikan makanan lagi deh.." Kata Siwon sambil menunduk

"Hahaha.. Tidak usahh gakpapa.. Aku juga tidak terlalu lapar kok.." Ryeowook mencoba meyakinkan mereka

"Tidak! Kau harus makan.. Nanti kau lapar lagi.. Kalau kau pingsan bagaimana.." Siwon mengkhawatirkan Ryeowook yang bersikeras.

"Huff.. Tidak usahh Wonnie! Aku tidak akan memakanya." Ryeowook menjulurkan lidahnya pada Siwon

"Aish.. Kau keras kepala sekali.. Yasudah kalau begitu, kalau kau sakit aku tidak tanggung jawab loh ya.." Ujar Siwon yang masih belum yakin.

"Iyaaaa.. Sudah tidak usah khawatirkan aku.. Makan saja makanan kalian." Ryeowook mengambil sumpitnya lalu memakan satu-satunya kimbap yang tersisa. Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang melihat jadi turut sungkan telah menghabiskan bekal Ryeowook

"Maaf ya Wookie.. Kami tadi keterusan.. Habis makananmu enak sih.." Kata Donghae, benar-benar merasa bersalah

"Iya aku juga minta maaf yaa.." Kyuhyun ikutan minta maaf dan menggaruk-garuk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak apa-apaaa sudah.. Makan saja makanan kalian.." Ryeowook tersenyum dengan yakin tapi ketiga temannya yang masih merasa bersalah masih belum memulai makan makanan mereka.

"Tunggu apa lagi.. Sudahhh tidak apa-apa.. Aku sudah kenyang kok.. Makanlah.. Nanti keburu bel loh.." Akhirnya ketiga temannya mulai makan walau dengan rasa sungkan yang besar.

-88-

Beberapa saat setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Ryeowook berada di depan gerbang sekolah, menunggu jemputan appanya sambil melihati murid-murid berlalu lalang keluar gerbang sekolah. Tidak biasanya appanya membuatnya menunggu seperti ini. Biasanya saat ia keluar appanya sudah sampai di depan sekolah. 'Hmmhh.. Mungkin appa sedang meeting dengan client,, aku tunggu sebentar lagi deh..' Pikirnya

Ryeowook terus menunggu sampai dia mulai merasa ngantuk dan kebosanan, ia melihat jam tangannya 'aishhh.. Sudah satu setengah jam.. Appa lama sekali.. Apa aku pulang sendiri saja ya..' Pikirnya lagi. Belum lama ia berpikir, Kyuhyun keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Dan Ryeowook yang melihat Kyuhyun berjalan keluar meneriakinya

"Hei Kyu!" Kyuhyun yang menyadari namanya dipanggil menoleh dan melihat Ryeowook

"Hei.. Kau belum pulang?" Tanya Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat ke arah Ryeowook dan berhenti di depannya

"Belum.. Appaku belum menjemput.. Kelihatanya aku pulang sendiri deh.." Jawab Ryeowook sambil mendongak ke wajah Kyuhyun

"Mau aku antar?" Tawarnya yang membuat Ryeowook senang

"Hmm.. Benar kau mau mengantarku? Mmm kalau tidak pa pa sihh.." Kata Ryeowook meyakinkan diri

"Iya.. Kalau kau mau sih.. Tapi kalau kau tidak m-" kata Kyuhyun sambil berjalan pergi yang kemudian dipotong Ryeowook

"Tidak! Aku mau.. Antar aku ya?" Teriaknya sambil menggaet lengan Kyuhyun

"Huhh..yasudah ayo.." Kyuhyun melepaskan pegangan tangan Ryeowook pada lengannya dan berjalan pergi, Ryeowook menyamakan langkahnya di samping Kyuhyun

"Kau parkir dimana?" Ryeowook berjalan dengan menggerak-gerakkan tanganya di samping badan seperti anak kecil.

"Di cafe Byunhee sana.. Aku titip motor disitu" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk plang yang bertuliskan 'Byunhee'.

"Ohh.. Pantas saja.." Mereka berjalan menuju cafe Byunhee, tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara keroncongan, Kyuhyun langsung menoleh ke arah Ryeowook, tatapanya seolah bertanya 'suara apa itu?'

"Uhh.. Hehehe" Ryeowook tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk-garuk lehernya.

"Kau lapar?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Uhh.. Kurasa begitu.." Ryeowook menunduk, merasa malu karena tiba-tiba perutnya yang memang lapar berbunyi

"Ayo.. Kau harus kutraktir, tadi kan aku sudah menghabiskan kimbap mu" kata Kyuhyun sedikit memaksa

"Tidak usah Kyu, aku makan di rumah saja tidak apa.." Ryeowook menolak ajakan Kyuhyun

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, kalau kau tidak mau pulang sendiri saja." Kyuhyun mengancam Ryeowook.

"Aishhhh kau iniii.. Yasudah deh.. Kau mau menraktirku dimana?" Tanya Ryeowook

"Kau sedang mau makan apa?" Kyuhyun malah bertanya balik, Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan mendengus

"Huff.. Kalau begitu aku mau es krim coklat yang dijual kedai es krim di alun-alun kota."

"Aih.. Kau yakin mau makan itu? Tidak mau makan yang mengenyangkan saja?" Kyuhyun bertanya heran

"Iya.. Aku sedang ingin makan itu, sudah lama aku tidak ke alun-alun." Ryeowook menjawab dengan menganggukan kepalanya. Mereka sudah sampai di motor Kyuhyun.

"Aish.. Kau tidak bawa jacket dan helm lagi, yasudah kau tidak usah pakai helm ya.. Tapi pakai ini.." Kyuhyun melepas jaketnya dan memberikanya pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook segera menolaknya.

"Ahh.. Tidak usah Kyu tidak pa-pa. Oh iya! Aku lupa tidak membawa jacketmu yang di rumahku.. Dan kau sudah mau meminjamkan satu lagi padaku.." Kyuhyun tidak mengindahkan kata-kata Ryeowook dan meletakkan jacketnya di kepala Ryeowook.

"Sudah pakai saja. Aku sudah biasa naik motor tidak pakai jacket, nanti kau kedinginan dan berisik lagi. Aku tak mau kau mengeluh terus padaku." Bohong Kyuhyun, sebenarnya ia selalu memakai jacket tiap kali memakai motor, tapi ia khawatir karena Ryeowook terlihat seperti anak yang gampang sakit dan ia tak mau bertanggungjawab bila nanti Ryeowook sakit.

"Aihh.. Tap-"

"Pakai atau kau tidak kuantar" ancam Kyuhyun lagi

"Hufffff selalu saja begituuuu.. Yasudah deh.. Kau ini memaksa sekali.." Ryeowook akhirnya memakai jacket Kyuhyun meskipun dengan menggerutu.

"Tidak usah protes, ayo naik" kata Kyuhyun yang sudah siap dengan helmnya diatas motor. Ryeowook akhirnya naik dan Kyuhyun mengendarakan motornya ke arah alun-alun kota, tangan Ryeowook di pinggang Kyuhyun tanpa mendapat protes sekarang.

Sesampainya di alun-alun kota, Kyuhyun memarkirkan motornya lalu mereka berjalan bersama ke tengah alun-alun, tempat mobil yang menjual es krim yang diinginkan Ryeowook.

"Ahjussi.. Aku pesan eskrim coklatnya 2! kau mau apa Kyu?" Ryeowook berkata pada penjual es krim lalu bertanya pada Kyuhyun

"Vanilla, satu saja.." Jawabnya

"Dan es krim vanillanya satu ya ahjussi.." Tambah Ryeowook

"Baiklah.. Tunggu sebentar ya." Kata Penjual es krim itu lalu berjalan mengambil cone es krim dan mengisinya dengan rasa yang dipesankan, tidak lupa mengambil satu cone lagi sebagai bonus.

"Ini pesananya.. Dan bonus satu cone es krim coklat untukmu.." Katanya pada Ryeowook setelah memberikan eskrimnya.

"Waaaahh.. Gomawo ahjussi! Kau baik sekali.." Setelah Kyuhyun membayarnya mereka beranjak pergi dan mencari tempat duduk. Mereka menemukan ada tempat duduk kosong dan segera duduk disana.

Ryeowook yang sedang membawa tiga cone es krim merasa sedikit kesusahan untuk memakan eskrimnya. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya memutuskan untuk membantu Ryeowook.

"Sini kubawakan satu." Ryeowook memberikan satu es krimnya pada Kyuhyun dan mereka berdua mulai memakan eskrimnya.

Ryeowook memakan eskrimnya dengan cepat, dalam waktu singkat satu cone eskrimnya sudah habis, sedang Kyuhyun makan dengan menikmati es krimnya. Ryeowook yang makan dengan terlalu gembira jadi sedikit belepotan, Kyuhyun yang melihatnya memberitau Ryeowook

"Hei.. Kau cemot.." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk mulut Ryeowook

"Benarkah? Dimana?" Ryeowook bertanya pada Kyuhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya sekeliling mulutnya.

"Itu.. Sedikit ke kanan... Ke atas sedikit... Iyaaa.. Sedikit lagi.. Nah.. Sudah.." Kyuhyun membimbing lidah Ryeowook dan Ryeowook dengan lidahnya seperti itu tanpa alasan yang Kyuhyun ketaui membuat hatinya berdegup lebih kencang, tapi ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikanya.

Es krim Kyuhyun sudah habis bersamaan dengan habisnya es krim Ryeowook. Ryeowook meraih es krim bonusnya pada tangan Kyuhyun dan menemukanya sudah sedikit meleleh

"Aduhh.. Leleh lagi.. Padahal aku sudah makan cepat-cepat.." Dengan sigap ia mengambil es krim dari tangan Kyuhyun dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun juga mendekat ke mulutnya

"He-hey.. Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit gugup, hatinya yang sudah mulai tenang mulai berdegup lebih kencang lagi. Ryeowook tidak menjawab dan hanya menjilati es krim di tangan Kyuhyun sampai bersih, lalu mengelapnya dengan seragam yang sedang dikenakanya.

"Nah.. Sudah bersih.. Kan sayang kalau terbuang begitu saja.." Ujarnya tanpa dosa, seakan dia tidak hampir membuat jantung Kyuhyun hampir copot. Lalu memakan es krim bonusnya dengan menjilat-jilatinya seperti anak kecil. Kyuhyun hanya memerhatikan Ryeowook yang sedang menikmati es krimnya

"Kau makan seperti anak kecil.." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengelap hidung Ryeowook yang terkena es krim.

"Biarinn wekk" Ryeowook menjulurkan lidah pada Kyuhyun dan melanjutkan makan es krimnya.

Setelah mereka selesai makan es krim, mereka langsung pulang dengan motor Kyuhyun. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama mereka sudah sampai di rumah Ryeowook. Kyuhyun melepas helmnya

"Kyuhyun terimakasih banyak yaaa.. Aku sangat senang sekali akhirnya bisa makan es krim itu lagi.. Dan terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang." Kata Ryeowook sambil menautkan kedua tanganya dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Tidak masalah.. Terimakasih juga bekalnya tadi." Jawab Kyuhyun dan hendak memasang kembali helmnya jika saja tidak dihentikan Ryeowook

"Tunggu! Nanti jadi kan nontonnya?"

"Hm.. Iya.. Nanti kau kujemput jam 5 ya.. Jangan telat." Jawab Kyuhyun dan setelah itu benar-benar memasang helmnya dan menjalankan motornya kemudian melambaikan tangan pada Ryeowook

"Daaah Kyu! Gomawo~!" Teriak Ryeowook sambil melambai-lambaikan tanganya.

Sore itu, tepat pukul 4 sore, Ryeowook mulai bersiap-siap untuk acara nontonnya dengan ketiga temannya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi dan mandi, ia berada di kamar mandi selama setengah jam kemudian kembali ke kamarnya dengan melilitkan handuk di badannya dan membuka lemari bajunya untuk memilih baju yang akan dipakainya.

Biasanya Ryeowook tidak terlalu peduli akan apa yang ia pakai saat pergi keluar bersama keluarganya, tapi kali ini entah mengapa ia sangat ingin terlihat lebih baik dengan memakai baju yang bagus juga. Ia mengambil baju berwarna biru dan menempelkanya di badannya tanpa memakai baju itu dan melihat apakah cocok untuk acara nonton kali ini, tapi dirasanya kurang cocok, dilemparnya ke kasurnya dan ia bergerak mengambil beberapa baju, dilihatnya di depan kaca satu per satu, dan yang akhirnya dilempar semua ke kasur, begitu terus, dan sama juga dengan celananya. Sampai ia melirik jam di tembok kamarnya 'aduh! Mati aku.. Tinggal 5 menit lagi?! Aku harus cepat memilih baju -_-' pikirnya. Kemudian ia membongkar lagi baju-baju yang ada di kasur untuk mencari satu baju yang dilihatnya lebih cocok padanya untuk acara nonton hari ini daripada baju lain, yaitu kaos lengan panjang simple dengan warna putih dan bergaris-garis hitam hanya dari leher sampai area perut atasnya. Juga celana skinny warna hitam. Kemudian ia mengenakan sepatu warna hitam favoritnya dan mengambil dompet serta handphonenya. Lalu berjalan ke ruang tamu, dilihatnya ummanya duduk.

"Wookie.. Sudah siap ya.. Itu kelihatanya temanmu sudah datang menjemputmu dari 15 menit yang lalu." Kata ummanya yang membuat Ryeowook kaget, ia melihat lewat jendela dan buru-buru keluar dan berlari ke Kyuhyun dan motornya

"Aduh.. Maaf Kyuhyun.. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menunggu.." Kata Ryeowook sedikit terengah-engah dari lari kecilnya

"Sudah tidak pa-pa kan kita tadi janjianya jam 5 dan kau tepat waktu kok.. Aku saja yang datengnya kecepetan" ujarnya sambil memberikan salah satu helmnya pada Ryeowook, kemudian Ryeowook teringat sesuatu.

"Oh iya! Jacketmu.. Tunggu sebentar ya.. Hampir saja aku lupa" dengan cepat ia lari kembali ke dalam rumah dan kedalam kamarnya, ummanya yang melihat hanya tersenyum dan geleng-geleng kepala. Dengan cepat Ryeowook mengambil jacket Kyuhyun yang memang sudah ia siapkan diatas meja riasnya. Diambilnya dua jacket yang sudah dilipatnya dengan rapih dan ia mengambil satu jacket miliknya sendiri dan segera memakaikan jacket ungu miliknya. Ia kembali berlari keluar.

"Kyuhyun, ini jacketmu.. Terimakasih ya.. Hehe" Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mengambil jacketnya kemudian ia turun dari motor untuk membuka jok nya dan menyimpan jacketnya disitu. Ditutupnya kembali dan ia kembali naik ke atas motor

"Sudah.. Ayo naik.. Keburu kita terlambat.. Filmnya mulai jam 6"

"Okay.." Ryeowook segera naik ke atas motor dan seperti biasa, ia menggenggam jacket Kyuhyun pada bagian pinggangnya, setelah memastikan Ryeowook sudah naik Kyuhyun menstarter motornya dan berangkat.

Setelah memarkirkan motor di tempat parkir bioskop itu mereka berjalan ke depan locket ticket untuk menemui kedua teman mereka yang katanya sudah sampai. Dan mereka melihat kedua temannya itu sudah menunggu dekat locket.

"Hai.. Sudah menunggu lama?" Sapa Ryeowook

"Tidak kok baru saja sampai.. Hehe.." Siwon menjawab

"Ahh.. Sinikan uang kalian.. Aku akan antri beli ticket. Kalian beli popcorn saja dulu" kata Donghae. Setelah mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli ticket, Donghae berjalan ke locket ticket untuk mengantri ticket nonton Anabelle. Sedangkan ketiga teman lainnya berjalan ke tempat snack.

"Ahjumma, saya beli popcorn large nya dua dan colanya empat ya.." Kata Siwon memesankan makanan untuk mereka

"Baik tunggu sebentar ya." Kata wanita itu menyiapkan popcorn dan minuman yang dipesan.

Setelah membeli makanan mereka menemui Donghae yang sudah menunggu mereka.

"Filmnya di studio berapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan kedua tanganya di saku celananya.

"Studio tiga. Aku memilih tempat di bangku paling belakang, tidak apa kan?" Jawab Donghae yang tanganya bergerak hendak membuka kotak popcorn namun dihalangi oleh Siwon.

"Hei! Ini buat nonton nanti! Jangan dimakan sekarang nanti habis lagi!"

"Sudah ayo kita naik dulu saja.. Kita tunggu di ruang tunggu" kata Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menuju tangga, ketiga temannya mengikuti.

Mereka berempat menunggu kurang lebih 20 menit lalu pintu bioskopnya dibuka, mereka berjalan masuk setelah menyerahkan ticketnya dan segera mencari kursi duduk mereka A17-A20 yang berada di pojok kanan belakang. Ryeowook yang tadinya paling depan berhenti sejenak, membiarkan temannya masuk duluan.

"Aku tidak mau di pojok.. Kalian masuk duluan saja." Katanya memberi jalan agar temannya bisa masuk

"Aish.. Baiklah.." Donghae menduduki tempat paling pojok kemudian di sebelahnya ada Kyuhyun, di sebelah Kyuhyun ada Siwon dan kemudian Ryeowook. Siwon memberikan satu popcornya pada Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Mereka menonton iklan terlebih dahulu beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya film Anabelle ditayangkan.

"Aih.. Kenapa boneka itu menakutkan sekali.." Ryeowook yang merasa takut duduknya mendekat pada Siwon dan tanganya menggamit lengan Siwon.

"Namanya saja film horror.. Hehe.. Jangan takut ada aku disini" Siwon mencoba menenangkan Ryeowook yang tidak memberikan efek apapun pada Ryeowook yang sudah terlanjur takut

Sepanjang film pada saat hantu Anabelle muncul, ia akan menarik lengan Siwon menutupi matanya dan menjerit seperti beberapa orang lain yang ketakutan juga. Siwon akhirnya memeluk pundak Ryeowook dan meletakkan kepala Ryeowook di dadanya dan menutupi mata Ryeowook saat-saat hantunya muncul. Dan pada akhirnya Ryeowook tidak bisa memakan popcornya, hanya Siwon saja yang memakannya. Jika ada orang uang melihat mungkin orang akan berpikir mereka berpacaran, tapi Ryeowook hanya sangat takut menonton film horror.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Kyuhyun menatap tajam ke arah mereka. Kyuhyun merasa marah walau dia sendiri juga bingung mengapa dia merasa marah seperti itu. Yang ia tau ia tidak suka saja melihat Ryeowook dipegang-pegang seperti itu. Acara nonton terus berlanjut dan posisi Siwon dan Ryeowook masih tetap berpelukan. Kyuhyun mencoba mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan nonton, sesekali memerhatikan kedua temanya yang sedang bermesraan itu.

Di tengah-tengah film, minuman Kyuhyun habis dan ia merasa haus. 'Ah.. Aku perhatikan daritadi Wookie tidak meminum minumannya.. Aku minta punyanya saja deh.' Pikirnya

"Wookie.. Wookie.. Kau tidak minum minumanmu?" Bisik Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook yang sedang takut sambil menyentuh lenganya

"Aduh.. Kau ini bikin kaget saja Kyu.. Iya aku sedang tidak ingin minum.." Ryeowook menarik lenganya kaget dan menatap Kyuhyun

"Boleh aku minta? Aku haus nih minumanku sudah habis.."

"Iya.. Ini habiskan saja aku tidak haus" kata Ryeowook sambil mengambil minumannya dan memberikanya pada Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya menatap mereka saja sambil tetap makan popcorn.

Dan tidak lama kemudian lagi popcorn Donghae dan Kyuhyun habis, akhirnya mereka meminta milik Ryeowook dan Siwon yang masih tersisa untuk dibagi dua. Film masih terus berlanjut dan semakin lama adeganya semakin menyeramkan, sampai pada adegan dimana buku-buku berjatuhan di sekitar bayi Mia di ruang tamu. Ryeowook yang semakin takut menempelkan wajahnya di dada Siwon dan menutup matanya erat. Tanganya meremas baju yang dikenakan Siwon. 'Mengapa hatiku rasanya terbakar melihat mereka seperti itu?' Pikir Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa melihat saja tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa, lalu kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada film yang sedang di putar.

"Aihh.. Akhirnya filmnya selesai juga.. Menyeramkan sekali film itu.. Tapi asik.." Kata Ryeowook pada kedua temannya setelah mereka keluar dari studio tiga

"Kau serius? Kau saja tutup mata terus.. Bagaimana kau tau ceritanya seru?" Tanya Donghae yang memandangi Ryeowook tak percaya

"Hahaha.. Iya aku serius.. Meskipun menyeramkan aku masih suka nonton film horror.." Memang benar, meskipun takut menonton film horror, Ryeowook masih tetap menyukainya dan mau tiap kali diajak nonton film horror karena menurutnya meskipun menegangkan dan ia tak berani melihat saat-saat menyeramkanya filmnya masih tetap seru.

"Kau aneh sekali.. Hahaha.. Sudah jam 9 nih.. Kalian mau kemana lagi.. Apa mau pulang saja?" Donghae bertanya pada teman-temannya

"Hm.. Yasudah kita pulang saja.. Malam-malam begini mau kemana.. Aku sedang malas ke cafe.. Haha" Siwon mengusulkan untuk langsung pulang.

"Ok kalau begitu.. Ayo kita pulang Wook.." Ajak Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook

"Ayo.. Siwon.. Hae.. Aku pulang dulu ya.. Tadi filmnya seru sekali.. Kapan-kapan lagi ya.." Ryeowook berpamitan pada teman-temanya.

"Iya.. Aku pulang ya.. Dah.." Kata Kyuhyun berpamitan juga.

"Daaaah.."

Sesampainya di parkiran, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook memakai jacket dan helm mereka, kemudian naik ke atas motor dan berjalan pulang ke rumah Ryeowook. Perjalanan ke rumah Ryeowook tidak memakan wakru lama, dan ketika sampai di rumah Ryeowook kembali Ryeowook berterimakasih untuk kesekian kalinya pada Kyuhyun

"Kyu.. Makasih ya sudah mengantarku pulang.. Hehe hari ini seru sekali.. Aku jadi ingin nonton lagi.." Kata Ryeowook berterimakasih pada Kyuhyun

"Iya.. Tidak masalah.. Hahaha.. Tidak usah khawatir, kami memang sudah punya jadwal nonton kok."

"Waaah benarkah? Pasti akan sangat seru.. Aku sangat senang berteman dengan kalian.." Kata Ryeowook

"Hmm.. Begitukah.. Aku juga senang berteman denganmu.." Kata-kata dari Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook sedikit malu.

"Oh.. Dan hati-hati ya nanti! Siapa tau ada boneka Anabelle di kamarmu!" Kata Kyuhyun menggoda Ryeowook

"Kyu! Jangan begitu! Nanti aku takut!" Ryeowook memukul tangan Kyuhyun pelan

"Hahaha.. Iya.. Iyaa aku pulang dulu ya.. " Kyuhyun pamitan pada Ryeowook.

"Iya.. Terimakasih ya Kyu.. Kau yang paling baik deh.. Daah.. Hati-hati ya.." Ryeowook berterimakasih pada Kyuhyun dan memukul-mukul pelan helm yang sedang dipakai Kyuhyun

"Ah.. Kau ini.. Yasudah aku pulang.. Dah.." Kyuhyun menstarter motornya dan berjalan pulang.

Ryeowook jalan masuk menuju rumahnya, dan di rumput-rumput dekat rumahnya, ia melihat seekor kodok sedang melompat kesana kemari, tiba-tiba timbul pikiran iseng dan ia ingin mencoba melayangkan kodok itu. Ia mencoba melafalkan matra leviasi

"In the light I see, in the dark I am blind. In the world I walk in the circle things fly."

Diarahkanya telunjuknya yang mulai memancarkan sinar pada kodok itu keatas, dan kodok itu benar-benar melayang! Digerak-gerakkan telunjuknya kesana dan kemari dan kodok itu mengikuti pergerakan tanganya. 'Wow.. Sungguh ajaib!' Setelah puas memainkan kodok itu ia menurunkanya perlahan ke rerumputan lagi dan dengan riang berjalan masuk sambil menyanyi.

Tanpa ia sadari ada sekelompok orang yang memerhatikanya dari jauh

"Woah! Liat itu Vic.. Anakmu sudah tau kalau ia memiliki kekuatan sihir.." Kata seorang pria misterius yang memakai jubah pada malam hari itu

"Iya.. Aku sungguh tidak menyangka kalau dia akan menyadari kekuatanya secepat itu. Selama ini aku memerhatikanya dia selalu tersiksa dengan adanya kekuatan itu. Paling tidak dia sudah tidak akan memancarkan kekuatan sihirnya yang tak terkendali itu jika ia dengan sering menggunakanya.." Kata Victoria, dengan senyum senang dan bangga

"Hmh.. Tapi kalau dia menggunakan kekuatan itu tanpa pengarahan akan jadi berbahaya.. Haruskah kita menampakkan diri padanya sekarang?" Usul Nichkhun yang sedikit khawatir

"Tidak usah, dia masih terlalu muda untuk mengetahui dan memahami keberadaan kelompok kita. Biarkan dia bermain-main dengan apa yang dia bisa sekarang dan kita tetap mengawasinya dari jauh sampai dia genap berusia 16 tahun." Ujar seorang wanita dengan tubuh jangkung yang disetujui oleh Victoria

"Iya benar.. Biarkan seperti ini dulu.. Jika kita muncul pada usianya uang masih 14 tahun ini dia pasti akan kaget, kita tunggu saja dulu." Kata Victoria

"Hmh.. Yasudah.. Kalau begitu lebih baik kita pulang saja." Kata pria misterius tadi. Dan setelah mereka menggunakan sihir teleport mereka, mereka menghilang.

Setelah mengganti bajunya dengan piyama, Ryeowook membaringkan tubuh mungilnya di kasur dan mengingat kembali apa yang dialaminya hari ini. Ia sungguh merasa senang memiliki teman sebaik ketiga teman barunya ini dan hari itu menjadi babak baru bagi Ryeowook dengan ketiga temannya dan kekuatan barunya.

-88-

Hai semuanyaaa ^^ maap updatenya agak lamaa.. dah selese beberapa hari lalu sihh tapi autor lg sibuk nyiapin audisi SM Global Indonesia.. hehehe... sorry yaa.. nih chapter 3.. Huehehe moga suka :P

KimRyeochan : wakakak iya kayanya itu wookie banget.. tapi waktu nulis kemarin kepikiranya gini jalan ceritanya x_x

chataryna : hahah iya ngga usah kawatir autor bakal bikin mereka lama banget menyadari rasa suka mereka *loooh XD

Yeri Lixiu : aihh.. iya kah.. maaaap... autor bakal coba memperbaiki :p

mcaryeong : hehehe makasih ya :P

sparkyu : nihh chp3nya :P

Makasih all ~~


	5. Chapter 4

Touches of Magic : A Witch's Love

Author : keyv88

Cast : Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Heechul, Hangeng, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Donghae, Suju Members, Jessica(SNSD), more to come~

Pairings: KyuWook (main), SiWook, Hyukhae, WonSica

Summary: Ryeowook adalah remaja biasa yang memiliki kekuatan sihir dari lahir dan baru saja menyadarinya di umurnya yang ke 14. Sedangkan Kyuhyun adalah manusia biasa, mereka bilang seorang penyihir tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu dan tidak boleh mencintai manusia. Tapi bagaimana bila takdir memutuskan untuk mempertemukan mereka, Seberapa kuatkah cinta mereka? Dapatkah seorang penyihir berakhir bahagia dengan manusia biasa?

Warnings: BL(BOYS LOVE), typo, GJ

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik mereka masing2 XD

-88-

Waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat, hari berganti bulan, bulan berganti tahun. Tidak terasa sudah dua tahun mereka bersahabat. Bahkan setelah mereka lulus SMP mereka memasuki SMA yang sama, meskipun tidak semuanya satu kelas, Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Ryeowook di kelas 1-1 sedangkan Donghae terpencar di kelas 1-3. Mereka tetap bersahabat, tiap jam istirahat mereka akan makan bersama. Ryeowook memasak lebih karena ketiga temannya seakan memiliki kebiasaan 'mencicipi' bekalnya. Jadi ia membawa tiga kali lebih banyak dari seharusnya. Suatu hal yang tidak pernah berubah.

Makin hari mereka mereka sudah menjadi sahabat yang sangat dekat sekarang. Rupanya waktu tidak merubah beberapa hal, contohnya saja Ryeowook yang masih saja lebih pendek daripada Kyuhyun, Donghae yang wajahnya tetap seperti ikan, ritual nonton mereka tiap bulan sekali, acara nginep bersama mereka di rumah Ryeowook. Meski ada banyak hal yang tetap dan tak berubah tapi masih ada banyak hal juga yang berubah. Contohnya saja pipi Ryeowook yang semula chubby sekarang sudah menjadi tirus, badan Siwon yang menjadi lebih besar dan sedikit berotot akibat nge-gym nya.

Kyuhyun yang sekarang jadi sangat manja pada Ryeowook dan tidak secuek dulu, juga Ryeowook yang kekuatan sihirnya semakin berkembang dan semakin terkendali, hingga ia sudah tidak dicap sebagai anak aneh lagi, hidupnya sudah menjadj jauh lebih baik sekarang, ya meskipun teman-temannya belum tau akan kekuatannya. Tapi Ryeowook yakin ketiga temannya itu tidak akan menjauhinya karena mengetahui bahwa ia ternyata seorang penyihir. Namun perubahan-perubahan itu tidak merubah pertemanan mereka dan mereka malah menjadi sangat dekat.

"Hai Kyu.. Kau kelihatan capek sekali" sapa Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun yang meletakkan tasnya di samping mejanya

"Hai Wookie.. Iya nih.. Aku capek sekali.. Kemarin aku ditantang starcraft sama musuh SMP kita dulu." Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya berat dan duduk menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi.

"Aish... Kau selalu saja.. Jangan main game sampai larut malam kalau besoknya sekolah.. Lihat sendiri kan kau jadi begini.." Kata Ryeowook perhatian dan mengelus kepala Kyuhyun yang sedang tiduran di atas meja.

"Hmhh.. Iya iyaaaa.. Aku tidur dulu ya kalau gurunya mendekat kemari bangunkan aku." Kata Kyuhyun. Ryeowook hanya tertawa perlahan

"Aish.. Kau ini.." Guru Ryeowook berjalan masuk dan pelajaran hari itu dimulai.

Tak lama setelah pelajaran dimulai, teman di depan Ryeowook meletakkan kertas yang sudah dilipat diatas mejanya. Dibukanya lipatan kertas itu dan ia menemukan surat yang bertuliskan

_Wookie.. Aku bosan sekali nih.. Kenapa tempat duduk kita jauh sekali.. _

Ryeowook tersenyum pelan dan mengarahkan pandanganya ke meja Siwon yang memang jauh dari mejanya dan ia melihat Siwon melihat kearahnya juga dan menaik turunkan kedua alisnya yang tebal itu. Ryeowook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mulai menuliskan balasan surat dari Siwon di bawah tulisan Siwon.

_Hahaha.. Kapan kau tidak bosan pelajaran Jinho-seongsaenim.. _

Kemudian ia melipat kertas itu dan memberikannya kepada teman di depanya

"Berikan Siwon ya.." Dan teman di depannya mengangguk dan menyalurkan surat itu ke teman sebelahnya yang menyalurkanya lagi melewati beberapa siswa sebelum sampai di meja Siwon. Ryeowook memerhatikan pelajaran yang disampaikan gurunya lagi, dan tidak lama kemudian ia sudah menerima surat dari Siwon lagi.

_Hiikkss... Kenapa kau harus duduk dengan Kyuhyun lagi.. Aku kan juga ingin duduk denganmu.._

Ryeowook kembali menuliskan balasannya dan mereka berakhir surat-suratan

_Hahaha.. Mungkin aku berjodoh dengannya.. Itu kan bukan salahku Won.. Salahkan saja wali kelasnya yang mengatur tempat duduk kita :p_

_Sedih sekali.. Hei! Kalau kau berjodoh denganya bagaimana denganku? Aku juga ingin berjodoh denganmu :( memang dasar guru tua itu. Tidak tau apa kalau kau sudah duduk sebangku dengan Kyu dari SMP! Aku padahal sangat ingin duduk denganmu :(_

_Ishhh aku tidak mau berjodoh denganmu, kau bukan tipeku :p hahaha.. Mau bagaimana lagi.. Aku sudah terlanjur duduk dengan Kyu . _

_Jahat sekali kau Wookie! Lalu tipemu orang seperti apa?_

_Rahasia.. Kau mau tau saja! Huahahahaahahahahahahaa_

Wookie hendak memanggil teman depanya, tapi tiba-tiba suratnya diambil dari tangannya, ia sangat kaget dan melihat di samping tempat duduk Kyuhyun yang sudah terbangun entah sejak kapan berdiri guru mereka.'aaaaahhh! Mati aku! Aku terlalu asik surat-suratan dengan Siwon sampai jadi seperti ini!' Pikirnya, sekarang ia jadi sangat panik

"Ryeowook! Kulihat daritadi kau dengan Siwon asik sendiri! Ternyata kalian malah surat-suratan!" Gurunya berteriak padanya dan membuka suratnya.

"Hah?! Apa-apaan ini? Jodoh?" Guru Ryeowook menjadi semakin marah dan mulai membacakan surat itu kepada kelasnya yang sukses membuat Ryeowook dan Siwon malu dan seisi kelasnya tertawa, kecuali Kyuhyun yang menggeram dan terlihat marah tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Aduh! Maaf seongsaenim! Ka-" kata Ryeowook setengah memohon kepada bapak gurunya yang sangat marah tapi dipotong oleh gurunya itu

"Sudah! Aku tidak mau mendengar alasan darimu! Kau dan Siwon keluar sekarang!" Emosi guru mereka sudah memuncak dan ia berteriak dengan keras sambil menunjuk pintu kelas mereka. Dengan menunduk Ryeowook keluar dari kelas diikuti oleh Siwon.

"Ryeowookk... Maaf yaaaaa.. Gara-gara aku sekarang kau jadi dikeluarkan dari kelas kan.." Kata Siwon menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan

"Aihh... Sudah! Tidak apa-apa.. Siapa yang peduli dengan pelajaran guru galak seperti dia!" Kata Ryeowook, masih marah kepada guru kelasnya dan menggembungkan pipinya, membuat Siwon gemas dan mencubit pipinya

"Hahaha.. Kau lucu sekali kalau marah!"

"Aduhh! Sakit tau! Kau ini!" Ryeowook malah teriak-teriak dan menarik tangan Siwon dari pipinya. Teriakanya terdengar sampai kedalam kelas mereka

Di dalam kelas yang hening, tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan Ryeowook yang membuat gurunya yang sudah marah tadi menjadi semakin marah

"Huuh! Dasar mereka berdua! Dihukum malah tertawa-tertawa sendiri!" Kemudian guru kelas mereka menuju ke arah pintu dan membukanya dengan kasar

"Kalian! Kalau kalian mau ramai jangan disini! Cepat pergi sana! Kelas sedang pelajaran" ujar guru mereka yang sontak membuat Ryeowook dan Siwon kaget

"Maaf pak.." Kata Ryeowook dan Siwon sambil menunduk dan berlari menjauh dari kelas mereka sambil tertawa.

"Enaknya kita kemana nih.. Istirahatnya kan masih lama.." Kata Ryeowook setelah mereka sudah agak jauh dari kelas mereka

"Hmm.. Bagaimana kalau kita ke lapangan saja.." Usul Siwon sambil menatap Ryeowook

"Hmm.. Mau ngapain kita di lapangan?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil menatap balik Siwon

"Sudah ayo.. Daripada kita kebosanan!" Kata Siwon sambil menarik Ryeowook dan berlari kecil kearah lapangan.

"Hei! Hei! Jangan tarik-tarik" Ryeowook protes tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh Siwon dan tetap menununtun Ryeowook. Sesampainya di lapangan Siwon melepas tangan Ryeowook dan nyengir gaje (XD) dan ia bergerak ke samping lapangan untuk mengambil bola basket yang diletakkan di tempat bola. Dan bergerak mendekati Ryeowook sambil menaik turunkan alisnya

"Hah?! Jangan bilang kau mau mengajakku bermain itu?!" Teriak Ryeowook sambil menunjuk bola basket jijik

"Hei! Ayolah! Basket kan asik.. Lagipula kan yang main hanya kita berdua." Kata Siwon mencoba membujuk Ryeowook

"Hmh! Kau kan tau sekali aku tidak bisa olahraga?! Tidak aku tidak mau" kata Ryeowook ngambek dan berjalan ke tempat duduk di samping lapangan. Siwon menarik tangan Ryeowook dan memohon

"Ayolah Wookie.. Masa aku bermain sendiri.. Kau kuajari deh.."

"Tidak mau! Huuuff.. Main saja sendiri"

"Jebaaaaaaalll! Sekali ini saja.. " Siwon sedikit memaksa dan menarik-narik baju Ryeowook

"Haishh.. Kau iniii! Baiklah.. Sekali ini saja ya.." Akhirnya Ryeowook menyerah dan Siwon kembali nyengir dan mulai mendribble bolanya mendekat ring dan Ryeowook berjalan dengan tidak semangat.

Siwon berhasil memasukkan bolanya ke ring dan mem-pass bolanya ke Ryeowook. Dan tidak malah ditangkap bolanya malah ditangkis.

"Hahaha.. Wookie.. Kalau ada bola itu ditangkap.. Masa ditangkiss.. Ini kan bukan bulu tangkis.." Siwon menertawai Ryeowook

"Huuh.. Iya aku tau.. Tapi aku takut tauuuu!" Ryeowook marah-marah dan mencubit lengan Siwon.

"Awww aww.. Aduh iya ampun-ampun aku tidak akan menertawaimu lagi" Siwon mengaduh kesakitan

"Habisnya sih!" Ryeowook melepas cubitanya pada tangan Siwon

Akhirnya mereka berdua bermain basket, Siwon mengajarkan pada Ryeowook caranya shooting bola basket dan cara dribble bola yang benar. Mereka bermain sampai bel istirahat berbunyi

-88-

Ryeowook, Siwon, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun berkumpul bersama di lorong kantin, tempat mereka menghabiskan jam istirahat mereka. Dan seperti biasa, mereka memakan makanan dari kantin dengan tambahan bekal dari Ryeowook yang sengaja ditambah porsinya.

"Waaah.. Makananmu hari ini enak sekali Wook.. Sudah lama kau tidak memasak Bulgogi seperti ini.. Hehe.." Puji Donghae

"Benarkah? Memasak bulgogi memakan waktu sedikit lama jadi aku tidak bisa memasaknya kalau tidak bangun sedikit pagi.. Haha.." Kata Ryeowook sambil menyendokkan bulgogi kedalam mulutnya

"Haha.. Kau memang dari SMP sama saja.. Tetap suka tidur.. Ummamu pasti sangat kesusahan mempunyai anak sepertimu.." Siwon mendekatkan sumpitnya ke kotak makan Ryeowook tapi Ryeowook menampil(?)nya dengan sendok.

"Huuuuufff.. Paling tidak hari ini aku bangun lebih pagi untuk kalian! Sekarang kalian malah menghinaku.." Kata Ryeowook kesal

"Maaf Wookie aku kan hanya becandaa.."

"Tidak lucu tau.. Kau ini.."

"Hehe.. Maaf... Jangan marah dong.." Sumpit Siwon mencoba mendekati kotak bekal Ryeowook dan kali ini tidak dihalangi. Mereka berbagi Bulgogi Ryeowook dan jam istirahat mereka dipenuhi dengan candaan dan tawaan.

Mereka berempat kembali ke kelas mereka dan melanjutkan pelajaran mereka hari itu, dengan Kyuhyun yang tidak tidur lagi setelah makan , Siwon dan Ryeowook yang sudah tidak surat-suratan lagi karena sudah kapok kena marah.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, menandakan berakhirnya pelajaran mereka hari itu. Semua murid membereskan barang mereka yang berceceran di meja masing-masing, termasuk Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook

"Haaah.. Akhirnya.. Membosankan sekali pelajaran tadi.."

"Kau benar.. Jam pelajaran barusan ini membosankan sekali.. Aku berkali-kali hampir ketiduran" kata Ryeowook sambil memasukkan kotak pensilnya ke dalam tas

"Hahaha.. Jarang-jarang kau ngantuk di kelas" tawa Kyuhyun yang sedang memakaikan tasnya

"Hufff habisnya sih.. Suaranya pelan sekali.. Sama seperti guru SMP kita dulu.. Ah sudah yuk pulang" Ryeowook berjalan meninggalkan mejanya diikuti oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook berjalan berdampingan keluar dari gerbang sekolah mereka menuju tempat Kyuhyun memarkirkan motornya. Ryeowook selalu nebeng Kyuhyun pulang dari pertama masuk SMA baru mereka ini. Dan murid kelas satu masih belum diperbolehkan membawa motor sendiri. Kyuhyun masih harus menunggu naik kelas baru boleh parkir di parkiran sekolah. Mereka berjalan sambil sesekali becanda

"Wookieee! Aku penasaran sekali apa yang kau lakukan dengan Siwon saat kalian diusir dari kelas tadiii" ujar Kyuhyun sambil melingkarkan lenganya di punggung Ryeowook.

"Iihhh kepo deeeeh" Ryeowook menggoda Kyuhyun dan mendekatkan kepalanya, menempelkanya pada dada Kyuhyun

"Huuf! Aku hanya ingin tau saja kok.. Kalau kau tidak mau memberitahu juga tak apa-apa" Kyuhyun pura-pura ngambek dan melepaskan pelukanya

"Kau lucu sekali kalau marah.." Ryeowook semakin senang menggoda Kyuhyun dan mencubit-cubit pipi Kyuhyun

"Aishh! Sudahlah jangan mengganggu!" Kyuhyun mulai merasa terganggu dan berjalan lebih cepat mendahului Ryeowook.

"Kyuu.. Jangan marah doongg.. Baiklah aku beritahuu~ tadi aku dan Siwon bermain basket di lapangan." Ryeowook berlari mengejar Kyuhyun dan menggelayutkan kedua tanganya di lengan Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun terpaksa mengurangi kecepatan jalannya.

"hah?! Kau? Bermain basket? Yang benar saja.." Kata Kyuhyun sedikit tidak percaya

"Iya! Aku tidak bohong.. Haha dia mengajarkanku cara shooting tadi.. Sekarang aku sudah sedikit lebih baik lho.." Kata Ryeowook sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Kyuhyun

"Ah kau i-" Kyuhyun hendak menjawab Ryeowook tapi terhenti karena menyadari ada yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Dia melihat ke depanya dan terkejut karena ada beberapa siswa yang berdiri di depan mereka, salah satunya dikenalinya, Kim Yunchae.

"Well well.. Lihat siapa yang bersama bocah ini? Tch. Apa dia pacarmu Cho?" Kata seorang yang berada di tengah tengah kumpulan itu, dengan rambut spiky dan kedua kancing teratas seragamnya dibuka.

"Bukan urusanmu" kata Kyuhyun dingin, dan dengan sigap melepaskan pegangan Ryeowook pada lenganya dan mendorongnya dibelakang tubuhnya

"Cepat lari!" Ia sedikit bebisik pada Ryeowook yang hanya bisa terdiam , kedua matanya membesar dengan ekspresi bingung dan sedikit takut

"Oooohh.. Sombong sekali kau.. Kau tau, jika aku berada di posisimu aku akan lari sekarang" ejek laki-laki yang lain dan diikuti oleh tawa Yunchae. Kyuhyun menatap tajam orang-orang di depannya tanpa rasa takut. Sementara Ryeowook masih tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dan masih terdiam

"Cuih. Aku tidak akan pernah takut dengan orang seperti kalian. Pecundang." Ejek Kyuhyun balik yang sukses membuat marah lawan bicaranya. Orang yang tadi mengejeknya langsung mengepalkan tanganya dan menonjok muka Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun memiliki reflex cepat, tonjokan itu langsung ditangkisnya dan ia berganti meninju muka ketua geng itu, membuatnya terdorong ke belakang. Ketua geng itu menjadi semakin marah dan ia memerintahkan anggotanya untuk mengeroyok Kyuhyun

"Grrrr! Hajar dia! Dia sudah kurang ajar padaku!" Tanpa menunggu lama anggota gengnya menyerang Kyuhyun. Yang pertama menyerang Kyuhyun adalah Yunchae, yang melayangkan tinjuan ke kepala Kyuhyun, tapi dihindarinya dan Kyuhyun meninju perut Yunchae, membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Tak lama kemudian anggota geng yang lain ikutan menyerangnya, pertengkaran mereka semakin sengit, Kyuhyun mencoba menghindari dan menangkis serangan anggota geng yang semakin menggila, namun ia masih tetap terkena beberapa serangan yang tidak berhasil ditangkisnya. Kyuhyun juga melakukan penyerangan balik, dengan tinjuan dan tendanganya. Kyuhyun bisa saja mengalahkan orang-orang yang mengeroyoknya saat itu, kalau saja Yunchae tidak mendekati Ryeowook, ia melihat Yunchae berjalan semakin mendekat pada Ryeowook yang menatapnya dengan takut dan berjalan mundur

"Hentikan! Jangan sakiti dia!" Kyuhyun berteriak, dan ia menjadi tidak konsentrasi dalam pertengkaranya. Salah seorang anggota geng itu berhasil menendang perutnya, membuatnya terdorong ke belakang dan memegang perutnya kesakitan. Tak lama beberapa tinjuan juga menyusul tendangan itu tanpa ia dapat menangkisnya karena rasa sakit yang bertambah.

Dua anggota geng itu menahan kedua lengan Kyuhyun, membuatnya tidak dapat menyerang balik. Dan ketua geng itu menyeringai sambil berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, dengan kasar ia menjambak rambut Kyuhyun ke atas dan meninju wajahnya. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam

"Sudah kubilang.. Kau bermain-main dengan orang yang salah.. Hahaha.. Yunchae! Apa kau tidak mau menghajar bocah tengil ini?!" Serunya pada Yunchae yang membatalkan niatnya menyakiti Ryeowook dan berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Hah! Lihat betapa lemahnya kau sekarang. Berbeda sekali dengan kesombonganmu biasanya, ini akan menjadi pelajaran bagimu" Yunchae meninju perut Kyuhyun

"Cuih." Kyuhyun meludahi Yunchae yang berada di depannya. Membuat Yunchae semakin marah dan meninju Kyuhyun berulang kali. Diikuti dengan anggota geng lainnya yang ikut menghajar Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang dihajar habis-habisan itu dengan badan bergetar, kedua tanganya memeluk diri sendiri dan ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya 'K-Kyuhyun.. Apa yang harus kulakukan!? Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini..' Air mata menetes dari matanya dan ia berteriak

"HENTIKANNN!" Teriaknya sambil menutup telinganya. Anggota geng itu tertawa mengejek

"Haha.. Memangnya kau bisa apa?" Ujar salah satu anggotanya sambil meninju Kyuhyun di wajahnya.

"Wookie.. Lari.." Ujar Kyuhyun lemah sambil menatap Ryeowook

Ryeowook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak akan lari! Ryeowook yang tadinya merasa takut dan bingung menjadi marah. Marah besar. 'Aku harus melakukan sesuatu.. Iya.. Aku harus menyelamatkan Kyuhyun' pikirnya dengan pikiran kacau. Dengan tangan mengepal ia mengucap mantra

"I light thee with only hate in my heart. Only with revenge in mind.  
I give thee light to aid my rage into the direction of them I hate." Ia sebenarnya tidak mau menyakiti orang lain dengan kekuatanya.. Tapi melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu..

Angin kencang berhembus entah darimana asalnya, dan orang-orang yang menghajar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merasa sakit tinjuan pada wajah dan perut mereka, tapi tidak ada yang meninju. Kedua orang yang tadinya memegangi Kyuhyun melepas peganganya dan semua anggota geng itu jatuh ke tanah kesakitan. Kyuhyun jatuh ke tanah setengah sadar dan Ryeowook segera menangkapnya dan menahan berat Kyuhyun.

Anggota geng itu yang masih merasa sakit memandang takut kepada Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang menyadarinya menatap penuh benci pada mereka

"PERGI!" Teriak Ryeowook pada mereka. Dan geng itu berdiri dengan gemetaran dan berlari menjauh dari Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook memberikan perhatianya lagi pada Kyuhyun dan memandangi wajahnya yang babak belur. Angin yang tadi berhembus kencang sudah menghilang, Kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan.

"Kyu.. Tahan sedikit ya! Aku akan membawamu ke UKS sekolah.." Ryeowook memapah tubuh Kyuhyun dan berjalan kembali menuju sekolah mereka. Dengan susah payah ia berjalan menahan berat badan Kyuhyun yang ditahanya. Kyuhyun sudah tidak dapat menyadari lagi yang terjadi di sekelilingnya dan hanya melangkahkan kakinya bersama dengan Ryeowook. Yang ia rasakan saat ini hanya rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

Sesampainya mereka di UKS sekolah, mereka menemukan UKS itu kosong, tidak ada penjaganya

"Aduh.. Bagaimana ini.. Mana tidak ada yang jaga lagi.. Yasudah deh.. Biar aku sendiri yang mengobati.." Kata Ryeowook sambil memapah Kyuhyun ke salah satu kasur di UKS itu dan menyenderkan badanya di tembok. Kyuhyun masih dalam kondisi setengah sadar, matanya tertutup erat menahan sakit.

"Kyu tahan sedikit ya.. Tunggu sebentar aku ambil obatnya dulu" kata Ryeowook dengan lembut dan bergerak mengambil obat yang diperlukan di almari obat dan sebaskom air beserta kain untuk membersihkan lukanya. Setelah mengambil obat yang diperlukan ia kembali kesamping Kyuhyun dan duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Kyu.. Tahan sedikit ya.. Aku bersihkan dulu lukamu.." Dengan lembut ia mengambil kain yang telah direndam dan diperasnya perlahan, dan dengan hati-hati diusapkannya kain itu ke wajah Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun mengaduh kesakitan

"Aduh.. Sakit Wook" Kyuhyun sedikit mendorong tangan Ryeowook, tapi Ryeowook tetap mengelap dengan sedikit lebih lembut

"Tahan sedikit Kyu.. Ini supaya lukamu tidak kotor.. Lihat nih.. Ada yang berdarah.. Kelihatanya ada yang memakai cincin tadi.." Ryeowook memberitahu Kyuhyun keadaan wajahnya dan tetap membersihkan luka Kyuhyun dengan lembut, Kyuhyun sejenak melupakan rasa sakitnya dan memandangi Ryeowook yang sedang fokus membersihkan lukanya.

"Uhm.. Kyu.. Boleh aku membuka bajumu? Siapa tahu ada lukanya disana.." Tanya Ryeowook dengan malu-malu. Tanpa ragu Kyuhyun langsung membuka kaosnya dan melemparnya ke kasur sebelah. Ryeowook menjadi kaget karena bahkan di perut Kyuhyun ada memar-memar bekas tinjuan.

"Yaampun Kyu.. Kenapa jadi begini.. Apa ini sakit? Hikss" tanya Ryeowook yang kini membersihkan luka di perut Kyuhyun dengan terisak.

"Tentu saja sakit.. Tapi kurasa aku bisa menahanya.. Sudah jangan menangis.. Ini juga bukan salahmu.." Kata Kyuhyun sedikit meringis, kemudian dengan lembut mengusap air mata Ryeowook dengan ibu jarinya. Ryeowook menangis semakin keras dan tetap membersihkan luka Kyuhyun perlahan

"Apa hanya ini saja? Apa ada yang sakit lagi?" Tanya Ryeowook memastikan

"Kurasa punggungku juga sakit.." Kata Kyuhyun sambil membalikkan badannya dan memang benar bahkan di punggungnya juga ada sedikit memar. Segera dilapnya luka di punggung Kyuhyun. Setelah selesai membersihkan semua luka ia mengambil obat antiseptik untuk mencegah infeksi pada luka yang berdarah, dan diteteskanya keatas kapas, dengan perlahan di tempel-tenpelkanya pada luka di wajah Kyuhyun, menyebabkan rasa nyeri. Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan, dan segera Ryeowook meniup luka yang diberinya antiseptik.

Kyuhyun yang semula merasa sakit jadi sedikit terdistraksi dan ia menatap bibir pink Ryeowook yang sedang meniupi lukanya. Membuatnya berpikir bagaimana jika ia mencium bibir itu. Segera dihilangkanya pikiran itu karena ia berpikir bahwa ia masih normal.

Tak lama setelah memberi antiseptik pada luka di wajah Kyuhyun ia bergerak memberi antiseptik pada luka di perut Kyuhyun, dan sama seperti luka tadi, ditiupnya setelah diberi antiseptik. Wajah Kyuhyun semakin memerah melihat kepala Ryeowook yang sangat dekat pada 'benda'nya. Tapi Ryeowook tidak menyadarinya dan tetap mengobati luka Kyuhyun perlahan. Setelah diberi antiseptik Ryeowook memberi plaster pada luka-luka gores di wajah dan perut Kyuhyun.

"Naahh.. Sekarang tinggal memberi salep pada luka memarmu.. Heheh.." Ryeowook mengambil salep untuk luka memar dan perlahan mengoleskanya pada luka-luka memar di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Aw- awww! Sakit..." Kyuhyun menepis tangan Ryeowook

"Huff.. Tahan sedikit dong Kyu.. Ini kan juga supaya memarnya cepat sembuh.. Sini deh ku tiupin" Ditiupinha memar Kyuhyun supaya nyerinya berkurang. Dan satu per satu luka memar Kyuhyun diolesinya, di wajah, perut, maupun punggung.

"Naaah.. Tidak terlalu sakit kan.. Tunggu sebentar ya.. Biar menyerap dulu salepnya baru pakai baju.." Kata Ryeowook

"Iya suster.. Haha.. Kau cocok sekali jadi perawat. Pasti lukaku cepat sembuh kalau kau yang merawat" kata Kyuhyun sambil nyengir. Kyuhyun mulai melupakan rasa sakit yang dideritanya

"Ahh.. Kau ini bisa sajaa Kyuuuu~~ aku tadi hanya melakukan yang aku bisa saja tau.." Ryeowook tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang lucu

"Kalau kau merawatku seperti tadi aku tidak apa-apa deh sering-sering luka.. Hahaha" Kyuhyun nyengir semakin lebar, sukses membuat Ryeowook terheran-heran

"Kau ini! Memang kau mau dihajar orang seperti tadi setiap hari~" Ryeowook mencubit pipi Kyuhyun pelan

"Ahaha.. Tidak sih.. Tapi aku mau di obatin seperti tadi lagi~"

"Kau iniiiii~~~~~~" Ryeowook menjadi semakin gemas dengan tingkah Kyuhyun dan mencubitnya lagi. Mereka menunggu salep Kyuhyun terserap beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun memakai bajunya lagi dan mereka berjalan kembali menuju motor Kyuhyun.

"Wookie.. Bagaimana ini.. Tidak mungkin kan aku pulang babak belur begini.. Bisa-bisa aku dimarahi sama umma dan appa.." Kata Kyuhyun sesampainya mereka di motor Kyuhyun

"Aishh.. Benar juga ya.. Pakai kacamata juga tidak menutupi dan kau pasti terlihat aneh.." Ryeowook mengetuk ketukan telunjuknya di dagu sambil berpikir.

"Hmmhmm.. Eottokhae.." Kyuhyun juga ikut bingung dan berpikir dalam.

"Aha! Aku punya ide.. Bagaimana kalau kau nginep di rumahku saja dulu beberapa hari ini.. Bilang kalau kita ada tugas besar.." Wajah Ryeowook senang.

"Ohh iya! Ide yang baguss! Nanti kita minta tolong Ahra-noona untuk mengantarkan bajuku.. Ide bagus Wookie.. Tapi apakah ummamu tidak apa-apa aku menginap di rumahmu agak lama?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum memikirkan dirinya tidur di sebelah Ryeowook lagi.

"Hahaha.. Ide yang bagus kaan~~ tentu saja ummaku tidak mempermasalahkan.. Kau sudah beberapa kali nginap kan.." Tawa Ryeowook

"Bagus! Ayo deh kalau begitu kita pulang~~ ke rumahmu~" kata Kyuhyun bahagia sambil mengangkat kedua tanganya ke atas.

"Hahaha.. Kau lucu sekali Kyu.. Baiklah ayo pulang." Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun pulang naik ke motor dan pulang ke rumah Ryeowook.

-88-

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun berada di kamar Ryeowook dan mereka berbaring di atas kasur Ryeowook setelah menerima baju dari Ahra dan menjelaskan pada Heechul alasan Kyuhyun menginap di rumah mereka dan cerita Kyuhyun yang baru dihajar habis-habisan.

"Kyuuu~~~~ aku senang sekali kau menginap hari inii~ bagaimana kalau nanti kita begadang?" Usul Ryeowook sambil menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun

"Waah.. Ide yang bagus tuh.. Enaknya kita ngapain nanti?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar

"Mmmmm~~ bagaimana kalau nonton film saja~ huehehe.. Sica-noona punya banyakk nanti kita pinjam saja.." Ryeowook membalik badannya menghadap Kyuhyun

"Aku setuju! Sekarang sebaiknya kita ngapain nih?" Kyuhyun ikut berbaik menghada Ryeowook, mereka berdua berbaring berhadapan.

"Hmhmm.. Aku tidak tauu~ terserah kau saja Kyu~" Ryeowook tersenyum manis, membuat Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum juga

"Bagaimana kalau kita tidur siang saja~" Kyuhyun menaikturunkan alisnya

"Mmm~ ide bagus Kyu.. Aku juga cape sekali nih.. Tapi sekarang sudah sore niiih"

"Hahaha kalau begitu tidur sore.." Kyuhyun membuka selimut di ujung ranjang dan melebarkanya di atas badan mereka.

"Met tidurr Kyuuu.." Kata Ryeowook sambil memejamkan matanya

"Met tidur Wookieee~" dan Kyuhyun juga ikut memejamkan matanya. Tak beberapa lama kemudian terdengar suara napas teratur Ryeowook, Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan dilihatnya wajah Ryeowook yang benar-benar polos ketika tidur. Tersenyum puas ia ikut memejamkan matanya dan benar-benar tertidur.

-88-

Mianhaeee updatenya telat bangeeet.. ehehheee.. author tiba-tiba jadi males.. tapi gppa inii nihh chap selanjutnya.. maap ya kalo ada yang ga nyambung.. author kasi dobel update deh ehhehe :P


	6. Chapter 5

Touches of Magic : A Witch's Love

Author : keyv88

Cast : Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Heechul, Hangeng, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Donghae, Suju Members, Jessica(SNSD), more to come~

Pairings: KyuWook (main), SiWook, Hyukhae, WonSica

Summary: Ryeowook adalah remaja biasa yang memiliki kekuatan sihir dari lahir dan baru saja menyadarinya di umurnya yang ke 14. Sedangkan Kyuhyun adalah manusia biasa, mereka bilang seorang penyihir tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu dan tidak boleh mencintai manusia. Tapi bagaimana bila takdir memutuskan untuk mempertemukan mereka, Seberapa kuatkah cinta mereka? Dapatkah seorang penyihir berakhir bahagia dengan manusia biasa?

Warnings: BL(BOYS LOVE), typo, GJ

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik mereka masing2 XD

-88-

Heechul membuka pintu kamar Ryeowook perlahan dan seketika tersenyum melihat anaknya dan Kyuhyun tidur bersebelahan, saling berhadapan. Didekatinya ranjang anaknya itu dan perlahan digoncang-goncangkan badan anaknya itu

"Wookie.. Wookie.. Bangun Wook.." Ryeowook yang dibangunkan seperti itu masih terap terlelap dan tidak bisa bangun. Ia mendesah pelan dan bergerak ke sebelah ranjang Kyuhyun dan membangunkanya perlahan juga.

"Kyu.. Bangun Kyuu.." Tak menunggu lama Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan mengucek-ucek matanya dan mendudukkan dirinya.

"Hmm? Oh! Ahjumma.. Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun langsung terbangun melihat Heechul di depanya.

"Mm.. Aku hanya ingin membangunkan kalian karena appanya Wookie mengajak makan" kata Heechul sambil tertawa pelan dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Ohh.. Begitu.. Wookie masih belum bangun ya.." Kata Kyuhyun sambil melirik Ryeowook di sebelahnya yang masih terlelap

"Iya itu si Wookie kan memang sulit sekali dibangunkan.. Haha.. Bisa kau membangunkanya? Ahjumma mau siap-siap dulu.." Tanya Heechul

"Oh.. Baiklah ahjumma.. Akan kubangunkan Wookie.."

"Yasudah.. Nanti kutunggu di ruang tamu ya?" Kata Heechul sambil tersenyum tipis dan meninggalkan kamar

"Siap~" Kyuhyun mendekatkan dirinya pada Ryeowook dan mencoba membangunkanya perlahan terlebih dahulu

"Wook.. Bangun.." Ryeowook menggeliat pelan, merasa tidurnya terhanggu dan malah menutupi kepalanya dengan selimut.

"Ohh.. Baiklah kalau kau mau seperti itu" Kyuhyun menyeringai dan mendekatkan tanganya ke badan Ryeowook yang terbungkus selimut. Dan dengan cepat tanganya menangkap pinggang Ryeowook dan menggelitikinya tanpa ampun. Ryeowook yang semula tertidur tenang jadi kaget

"AH! Hahahahahahahahahahahha! Aduh! Aduh geliiii~" dibukanya selimut yang menutupi kepalanya dan ia melihat Kyuhyun di atasnya

"Kyyuuuuuu! Apa yang kau lakukan~~ hentikan.. Ahahahaha~" Ryeowook mendorong tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di pinggangnya

"Hahaha! Habisss kau sihh dibangunkan susah sekali.." Tawa Kyuhyun yang membuat Ryeowook kesal dan cemberut 

"Iiihh.. Tidak pake digelitikin aku juga bisa bangun tauuuu..."

"Hahaha... Bisa bangun darimana! Kalau kau tidak ku gelitikin pasti kau masih tidur sekarang.. Kau kan tidur seperti babi.. Susah sekali dibangunkan, ada gempa pun kau tidak bangun mungkin!" Seru Kyuhyun yang masih belum menyadari posisinya di atas Ryeowook

"Aihh menyebalkan sekali.. Ada apa Kyu?" Tanya Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun yang menjadi terdiam. Menatap wajah Ryeowook dengan tatapan yang aneh menurut Ryeowook. Ia menyadari posisi temannya itu yang berada diatasnya dan ia mulai merasa keberatan

"Kyuuuu kau berat tauuu.. Minggiiiiirr" Ryeowook mendorong badan Kyuhyun yang masih belum bergerak. Ia menjadi semakin keberatan

"Kyuuuuu!" Teriaknya sambil menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Kyuhyun

"Eeehh.. Wookie... Oh! Maaf, maaff" Kyuhyun menyadari posisi mereka dan langsung bergerak menjauh sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

"Iiihh kau ini kenapa sih kok jadi melamun gitu.. Menyeramkan.."

"uhh.. Tidak.. Tadi aku hanya tidak fokus saja.. Kau tadi tanya apa?" Kyuhyun menjadi semakin canggung dan tidak berani menatap Ryeowook langsung dan pipinya memerah.

"Aku tadi tanya ada apa kau tiba-tiba membangunkanku.. Oh! Sudah jam berapa ini?" Kata Ryeowook sedikit berteriak

"Tadi ummamu menyuruhku.. Katanya kita mau diajak makan.. Sekarang jam 6" kata Kyuhyun sambil melihat jam yang berada di hpnya

"Oh.. Aku kira ada apa.. Fiuh..Kukira sudah malam.. Yaaah.. Yasudah kalau begitu nontonya habis kita makan ya?" Tawar Ryeowook

"Iya deh sehabis kita makan saja ya.. Lagipula kelihatanya aku menginap disini tidak cukup sehari.. Haha"

"Hmm benar.. Tidak mungkin lukamu sembuh dalam sehari saja.. Oh! Bagaimana kalau kita mandi dulu? Kau mau mandi duluan?"

"Kau saja duluan.." Akhirnya Kyuhyun b berhasil menetralkan degupan jantungnya

"Baiklah.. Aku mandi dulu ya.." Kata Ryeowook sambil berjalan ke lemarinya untuk mengambil baju yang akan dikenakanya. Lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berpikir dalam akan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi

'Aaaah! Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan bibir Ryeowook sekarang! Tapi.. Mukanya kalau dilihat dari dekat juga cantik.. Aiiishhh aku harus berhenti berpikir yang macam-macam tentang sahabatku sendiriii' pikirnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

-88-

Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sudah selesai mandi dan sekarang mereka berada di kursi tengah mobil orang tua Ryeowook. Kyuhyun duduk di tengah Jessica dan Ryeowook

"Umma~ kita mau makan di mana?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil mendekatkan badannya ke kursi yang diduduki ummanya

"Hahaha.. Kita mau makan di De Pans.. Yang biasanya kita makan itu.."

"Waaaaah! Benarkah? Aku suka makan di sana!" Jessica berteriak senang.

"Hahha.. Iya Sica sayang.. Kalian berdua tidak pernah bosan ya makan disana.. Kyuhyun sudah pernah makan di De Pans belum?" Tanya appa Ryeowook sambil tetap fokus menyetir

"Belum ahjussi.. Apakah disana enak?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran

"Waaah Kyu.. Kau belum pernah kesana? Yang benar saja! Disana enak sekali lho.. Aku suka Spaghetti Carbonaranya.. Aaaaahh.. Memikirkansaja sudah membuat ngiler.." Kata Ryeowook

"Benarkah? Aku tidak terlalu suka masakan Itali.." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Ryeowook yang lucu

"Iya Kyu.. Hmm.. Jangan khawatir.. Disana juga ada masakan Korea dan Jepang kok.. Kau suka masakan Jepang kan?" Tanya Ryeowook

"Waah! Kalau begitu aku pasti suka makan disana! Aku mau makan Teriyaki.."

"Hahaha.. Kalian ini.. Kalau makanan saja.." Heechul tertawa lepas mendengar percakapan anaknya dan Kyuhyun

Sesampainya mereka di tempat makan mereka ditanyai oleh waiter

"Selamat malam... Meja untuk berapa orang?" Tanya waiter cafe itu sambil tersenyum

"5 orang" jawab Hangeng singkat, waiter itu mengarahkan mereka untuk duduk di salah satu meja yang bersofa cukup untuk 6 orang. Setelah mereka duduk mereka diberi menu makanan dan segera memesan makanan yang mereka inginkan.

"Waah.. Tempatnya bagus juga ya.. Appaku selalu sibuk dan tidak pernah mengajak ke tempat makan begini.." Kata Kyuhyun

"Eh? Benarkah Kyu? Kalau begitu kita harus sering-sering mengajakmu.. Boleh kan appa?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan tatapan berharap kearah appanya.

"Ahaha.. Tentu saja boleh Wookie.."

Beberapa saat kemudian makanan mereka datang

"Waaah.. Akhirnya datang juga.. Pasti ini enak" kata Jessica, langsung membuka tissue pada sendok dan garpunya dan langsung memakannya. Yang lainnya juga ikut makan pesanan mereka.

"Wah.. Benar.. Ini enak sekali.. Mmm" Mata Kyuhyun membulat setelah merasakan Teriyaki yang ia pesan.

"Hahaha.. Benar kaaan yang kubilang.." Sahut Ryeowook.

Mereka melanjutkan makan mereka dengan semangat. Dan di tengah-tengah makan tiba-tiba Ryeowook kebelet pipis.

"Ah.. Tunggu sebentar ya aku ke toilet dulu.." Kata Ryeowook sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju toilet. Ia berjalan dengan kurang fokus karena memikirkan film apa yang akan ditontonya bersama Kyuhyun nanti. Tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis seumuran denganya sedang berbicara di teleponya dan mereka bertabrakan.

"Aduh.. Oh.. Maaff.. Maaf aku tidak sengaja" Ryeowook meminta maaf sambil menunduk beberapa kali.

"Tidak apa-apa kok.. Ini juga salahku kurang konsentrasi.." Kata gadis yang baru saja ditabraknya.

Gadis tadi berjalan cepat ke meja yang diduduki oleh tujuh perempuan.

"Ah.. Apakah kalian merasakanya juga? Pria yang baru saja kutabrak.." Tanyanya sedikit terburu-buru

"Iya Hyun! Pantas saja daritadi aku merasakan ada dua orang yang memiliki kekuatan sihir disini. Tapi siapa lagi kira-kira yang memilikinya lagi. Jarang sekali ada penyihir disekitar sini." Kata seorang yang bernama Taeyeon

"Hmh! Hanya merasakan kekuatanya saja sudah jijik. Kelihatanya pria tadi tidak terlalu kuat. Tidak akan sulit menyingkirkanya." Kata Tiffany sambil menyeringai.

"Kurasa lebih baik kita tidak membuat masalah disini. Tapi kita harus berhati-hati. Aku bisa merasakan kekuatan yang dimilikinya cukup besar." Kaya Hyoyeon, anggota group mereka yang bisa merasakan besarnya kekuatan sihir yang dimiliki orang lain.

"Hmph. Baru melihatnya saja aku sudah tidak senang" sahut Yuri sambil melihat Ryeowook yang sedang berjalan ke meja keluarganya.

-88-

Ryeowook berjalan kembali ke mejanya setelah selesai dari toilet, dan dia merasa aneh saat melihat ada delapan perempuan seumuranya melihatinya dengan tatapan tidak suka, dipercepatlah langkahnya

"Wah Wookie.. Kau lama sekali.. Kita sampai sudah habis semua nih.." Kata Jessica

"Aissshh... Tunggu sebentar! Aku tidak rela menyisakan Carbonaraku~~" sahutnya sambil kembali duduk dan cepat-cepat memakan Carbonaranya. Kyuhyun hanya memandanginya sambil tertawa kecil.

Setelah Ryeowook menghabiskan makanan dan minumannya mereka segera meminta bill kepada waiter dan meninggalkan cafe itu setelah membayarnya.

Perjalanan pulang mereka dipenuhi dengan canda tawa seperti saat mereka berangkat tadi, mereka membicarakan berbagai macam hal, mulai dari sekolah Jessica, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sampai masalah pekerjaan dari Hangeng. Dengan Heechul menceritakan drama-drama yang sudah ditontonya selama menunggu anak dan suaminya pulang. Malam mereka bahagia sekali, dan tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai di rumah, mereka turun dari mobil setelah diparkirkan di garasi. Dan lagi-lagi ada beberapa kelompok orang yang mengawasi dari jauh.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi menemui Ryeowook.. Dia sudah berusia 16 tahun sekarang.. Kita tunggu apa lagi?" Kata Victoria dengan kesal

"Kau harus sedikit lebih bersabar Vic, kalau sudah waktunya aku akan memberitahumu, dan itu bukan hari ini." Kata seorang pria yang bernama Minho.

"Mudah bagimu mengatakanya! Aku masih heran apa yang membuatku harus menunggu lagi. Tak cukupkah 16 tahun menunggu" Victoria sudah mulai berteriak, tidak dapat menahan emosinya

"Cepat atau lambat kita pasti akan menemuinya. Dan kita akan menemuinya tahun ini! Kau hanya perlu menunggu beberapa saat lagi.. Kita harus menunggu kekuatanya matang. Sudah, lebih baik kita pulang saja." Kata Minho tenang dan menggunakan mantra teleport pada kelompoknya itu.

-88-

Gimanaaaa? Pada penasaran gaaa kenapa snsd minus Jessica ga suka ama Ryeowook? Maaf ya yang ngefans sama SNSD soalnya utor bikin jahat :P abisnya author kesel jg sih mereka ngeluarin Jessica gitu aja dan pada penasaran gaaa siapa penyihir satunya selain Ryeowook? Tunggu yaaa updetan selanjutnya *eaaaa


End file.
